


The Experiment (Data x reader)

by star_trek4ever



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Androids, Data - Freeform, Enterprise, F/M, Romance, Star Trek: TNG
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_trek4ever/pseuds/star_trek4ever
Summary: You never suspected that you'd end up the role model of the Enterprise's resident android, but it turns out you're not as invisible as you once thought.(You can also find this story on my Wattpad account under the same username I have here)





	1. Truly Recognized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You venture out to the Enterprise's bar for the evening, only to receive a very strange request from a certain android.

It seemed inherently against your nature to be acknowledged or recognized on a grand scale; not only because of your uncommon profession, but also because you simply wouldn’t put up with it. Attention and admiration brought chaos and disorder to a carefully organized life, and thus, you truly enjoyed your position aboard the Enterprise.  
As the head of the education department, you still had an exceptionally active career. You taught classes, of course, and were required to attend some diplomatic events. Not only that, you were considered an expert in your field, and were sometimes recruited to assist other planets’ governments in their education programs during the Enterprise’s stay. However, the majority of the crew never gave much of a thought to the education program, and your work was always conducted in the background of more exciting conflicts and mysteries. You were glad for this, because, after all, acknowledgement rather frightened you, and you enjoyed being left out of the spotlight.  
It wasn’t as though you were totally isolated, though. Being a literature professor, Counselor Troi had taken an interest in your work, and she had quickly become a trusted friend. This gave you an ‘in’ to the higher officials on the Enterprise, as well as Dr. Crusher’s favorable opinion for you and everything that you’d taught her son. For the most part, you enjoyed spending time with them, although Captain Picard had always intimidated you. Regardless, the crew seemed to hold reasonable respect for you and your work.  
No, you were never truly recognized until that fateful night in the bar, when your life changed for good.  
It was a Friday night, and the top Enterprise officials had gathered in the bar to celebrate, as was tradition. Counselor Troi, or Deanna, as she allowed you to call her, had invited you along, and although part of you wanted nothing more than to remain in your room and read, you realized that isolation could be taken to an unhealthy extreme, and forced yourself to accept.  
You and Deanna sat at a table beside the windows, earnestly discussing the Jane Austen book that you’d recommended to her. “I must say, you never steer me wrong, y/n,” Deanna admitted, turning the book over in her hands and smiling down at it. “I’m afraid I’ve become hooked.”  
“Good,” you said sincerely, excited at her enthusiasm. “My mission is to make everyone on board addicted to reading, after all. Jane Austen seemed like your type of author.”  
“I think it’s interesting how accurately you personalize your suggestions,” Deanna said with admiration, looking up at you and smiling gently.  
“That’s why I’m thinking of starting a new program with my students. I want to do private interviews with each of them, and then be able to have a unique book recommendation prepared for them. One kid who hates Jane Austen might love Kurt Vonnegut, and one kid who hates Vonnegut might love Dickens. Literature is too diverse to condemn all of it based on one author they might dislike,” you gushed. You’d been developing the idea for quite a while, and already had an extensive list of students’ names with book titles next to them.  
“That’s a wonderful idea,” Deanna said encouragingly. “I think that whenever you have the time, you-“  
“Counselor? Sorry to interrupt.” You looked up to see Geordi standing politely next to your table, his hands tucked behind his back. You were relieved to see Geordi; you’d gotten along fairly well with him in the past, and, unlike Picard or Riker, he was openly friendly and had never intimidated you before. “Captain Picard wants to see you on the bridge.”  
“Of course. I’ll see you later, y/n,” Deanna called over her shoulder as she stood to leave.  
“Sorry, y/n, I couldn’t help but overhear what you were talking about. I think it’s perfect,” Geordi said, smiling kindly.  
You returned his smile, then, your manners returning to you, you indicated the chair across from you. “Would you like to sit down?”  
“Thanks, y/n, I’ve been on my feet all day.” Geordi sat down with his drink, and you tried your hand at small talk, asking him how his day had gone and receiving a full report of all the various chaos that had occurred in the engineering room. Even though Deanna was gone, you were thankful for Geordi for making you feel welcome among all the high-ranking officers, and fortunately, Dr. Crusher walked by and gave you a friendly greeting, also serving to boost your confidence.  
As you and Geordi swapped anecdotes, the automatic doors opened to allow a certain android into the room. Lieutenant Commander Data, Geordi’s best friend, remained an absolute enigma to you. He didn’t quite intimidate you, the way Picard and Riker did, but he didn’t exactly make you feel comfortable either, not like Deanna or Geordi or Dr. Crusher. You’d had a fair share of interactions with the android, and you had a respect for him that you hadn’t anticipated having. You enjoyed your discussions with him, but you hadn’t spent enough time around him to truly form an opinion. It was odd to see him at the bar, as he rarely ever came, but you supposed he was there for Geordi. Indeed, he made a direct beeline to your table, clear purpose reflected in his intelligent yellow eyes.  
“Hello, Data,” Geordi greeted his friend cheerfully. You smiled up at him, not wanting to come off as unfriendly.  
“Hello, Geordi. I do not intend to intrude upon your conversation, but I must consult with Miss y/l/n in private,” Data stated calmly, glancing over at you. Your heart plummeted and your stomach was sick with worry. Were you going to be in trouble? What if you were being fired, or demoted? Then again, you’d done nothing wrong, and you hadn’t broken any rules. You attempted to calm yourself and took a deep breath to try to reduce your heart rate.  
“Oh- of course, Data.” Geordi stood, puzzled, and allowed Data to take his chair. “I’ll see you around, y/n.”  
“Bye, Geordi,” you said, smiling briefly at him before he disappeared back into the crowd. You returned your attention to Data, who had settled himself across from you, a notebook on the table in front of him. “What can I do for you, Data?” you asked, fighting to keep your voice calm. Why else would he ask to speak to you unless there was some sort of issue? Your nervousness invaded your thinking again.  
Data seemed to gather himself, tilting his head curiously to consider you. It was a rather endearing habit of his, to tilt his head to the side inquiringly at his conversation partner. “Miss y/l/n-“  
“You can call me y/n, Data,” you reassured him quietly, wishing he would get to the point.  
“Y/n,” he corrected himself. “Do you recall the incident with my brother, Lore, and the range of emotions he demonstrated throughout his residence aboard the Enterprise?”  
It wasn’t an incident that you were actively involved in, but you had caught the occasional glimpse of Lore, and you’d heard Wesley whispering to his friends in class about what had happened. You had a relatively good knowledge base on Lore, so you nodded.  
“I would like to preface my proposal by assuring you that I am fully aware of the flaws that Lore possessed and the dangers that his emotions caused, and I have accepted the possibility that if the experiment fails, then I, too, may commit acts of violence-“  
“Data,” you said gently, even though you were desperately confused. “What are you proposing?”  
Data raised his eyebrows, tilting his head again. “I suppose I am informing you that I have selected you as the exemplary human being that I would like to model myself after.”  
Your breath caught in your throat. Inexplicable anxiety clawed at you once more. “Data, what in the seven heavens…”  
“Surely, you are aware of my ongoing mission to, essentially, become as human as my programming will allow me to be. For countless years, I have observed emotions and distinctly human traditions that fascinate me and have instilled a desire to experience them as humans have. Deceit, for example, insecurities, anxiety, such as you are displaying even now.” You blushed slightly, looking down at the table. “Suffering, sarcasm, violence, bitterness… all traditionally considered unpleasant, and yet, provoking such extreme reactions from every being they touch. I desire to be a part of that. I am undertaking a dangerous- and potentially impossible- experiment to attempt to achieve cultivation of such emotion.”  
It all sounded rather convoluted to you, but you admired his mission, and, ultimately, felt sympathy for him. He wanted something so badly, something he would never have, and yet he held out hope that someday, he could achieve it. As a literature professor, you couldn’t imagine living without emotions, reading without having the emotional perspective that you’d always had inherently. You supported Data in his experiment, but you were still confused.  
“I understand what you’re saying, Data, but why involve me?” you asked curiously.  
Data tilted his head to the side again, his fingertips tapping on the notebook in front of him. “I would very much appreciate if you would allow me to conduct research on you, y/n- and better yet, if you would supervise and guide me in my various attempts. I cannot do this successfully without a human’s assistance.”  
“Data, of course I’ll help you, but…” You were still so desperately confused. “Why me? Why not Geordi? I don’t understand.”  
“I had expected that response. I made my decision based on the various human ideals that you seemed to meet and exceed throughout your interactions. Your profession, after all, is deeply rooted in emotion and humanity. Your appreciation of literature above other subjects is indicative of an interest and proficiency in emotional expression, and your success at becoming the head of the education program reveals a steady ambition and a passion for teaching. Despite the numerous advancements and papers that you have produced in your field, you are content with little recognition and possess a humility that I have observed through your reluctance to discuss your accomplishments. Your kindness is an extreme attribute, as is your polite conduct and-“  
“Oh, Data, for heaven’s sake…” You quickly covered your face, feeling yourself blushing deeply. “I’m not… perfect, or anything…”  
“Of course not. It is only human nature to have flaws. I was not implying that you possess absolute perfection. Simply put, you are perfect for my purposes.” Something about this sentence made your heart skip a beat, and your blush deepened. Data picked up the notebook, opening the cover. “I have compiled a list of attributes that you would contribute to my experiment, if you chose to. If you still have objections, I might suggest that you look through these.”  
“No,” you said nervously, doubting you could handle that. “Data, of course I’ll help you. You’ve been so kind to me and you’ve said so many nice things. If you truly think that I’m… what is it you said?”  
“You are perfect for my purposes.”  
“Yes, thank you.” You hadn’t truly forgotten, you’d simply wanted to hear it again; it may have been vain, but you really did feel a delighted shiver up your spine when you heard these words. “What’s our first step?”  
Data stood. “We will meet tomorrow for the interview. I have an extensive set of initial questions I would like to pose before we truly begin.”  
“Right. Well, I suppose I’ll see you then, Data.”  
The android nodded politely at you, turning to leave the bar. You watched him go until the doors closed behind him, then gazed out the window, the conversation fueling your thoughts.


	2. Amused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data summons you to the bridge; awkwardness ensues.

You had never been on the bridge of the Enterprise before. Having gotten close with both Wesley and Deanna, you’d heard stories, but you’d never been called there in your life. The great majority of your time was spent in the education section of the Enterprise, and considering that your quarters were directly attached to your office, you rarely had to venture far. Some days, when you were severely swamped with work, the only travelling you’d have to do was across the hall to your classroom in order to teach a lesson. Therefore, when your communicator came to life as you sat grading in your office, you were sufficiently startled.   
“Lieutenant Commander Data to y/n,” said the familiar voice.  
You had known Data was going to contact you, but you’d thought that he might simply visit you in your office. You wondered if he was going to have you meet him somewhere. Flustered as you were, you couldn’t remember the exact protocol for answering communicator messages, since you so rarely received them, and simply replied “Yes, Data?”  
“Miss y/l/n, there are only five minutes remaining in my shift, and I desire to demonstrate my gratitude for your willingness to assist me in my experiment. Captain Picard has given me permission to summon you to the bridge so that you may have a chance to observe our various duties and tasks, and so we might travel to my quarters together for our interview afterwards. Would you find it enjoyable to visit the bridge?”   
You swallowed, lost for words. Of course, you’d always wanted to see the bridge, and you’d always been curious about what exactly happened in there, but at the same time, you didn’t want to mess anything up. It was, however, very kind of Data to offer this opportunity, and ‘gratitude’ was no doubt a human trait he was attempting to emulate. There was something strangely endearing about it, and you smiled. “I would be honored, Lieutenant Commander. Y/l/n out.” You stood, straightening your uniform hastily, and rushed to the turbolift.  
You attempted to steady your breathing as the turbolift brought you closer and closer to your destination. On one of his assignments, Wesley had written about his first experience as an ensign on the bridge, and you tried in vain to remember exactly what he’d said about it. Oddly enough, all you could remember was the grade he’d received, an 85%. Although Wesley was one of your favorite students, you had to admit that his forte was solidly in physics and chemistry, not so much in writing.  
The turbolift came to a sudden stop, and the doors opened automatically. You stepped out, dazed, into a room full of bright lights and urgent conversations. Instead of announcing your presence, you took a moment to observe.  
“Captain,” said Worf, in a deep, urgent voice. “Recommend increasing security measures once we reach Jerido.”  
“Negative,” Picard responded sharply. “Mr. Worf, Jerido is a mining colony and poses no threat to our security. You seem to have an affinity for overreacting to these situations.”   
“Sir,” Data interrupted. “There have been occasional bouts of discontent among the miners that have resulted in injuries and deaths. Recommend increasing security.”  
Picard sighed, straightening up and crossing one leg over the other in a distinctly authoritative manner. “Very well, Mr. Data, I will heed to your advice.”  
Even from the back, you could tell that Worf was perturbed. You took a few more steps into the room before the disagreement could escalate, waiting for your presence to be acknowledged. Fortunately, Data turned in his chair and noticed you.   
“Captain, Miss y/l/n has arrived.”  
“Ah, yes.” Captain Picard stood and strode over to you, giving you a firm handshake. You’d been on a few diplomatic missions with him, but you’d noticed how he would stiffen up whenever he was forced to interact with a child. He was similarly uncomfortable around you, perhaps because he associated you with the children that you taught. Still, he’d always been polite, and you supposed that, ultimately, that was all that mattered.   
“Hello, Captain,” you greeted as warmly as you could muster.  
Captain Picard gave you a tight-lipped smile, folding his hands together in a rather unnatural position. “Er… Data will be fortunate to have such a kind educator.”  
Educator. That was a word you hadn’t heard in a while, and internally, you were amused by Picard’s awkwardness. Fortunately, Data saved you the task of replying. “I anticipate great strides in this experiment, Captain, although I must say I am apprehensive. I doubt I could make any progress whatsoever without an adept human guide.”  
“I have complete confidence in you, Lieutenant,” Picard reassured him. “Whatever success means to you, I have faith in you to achieve it. Your shift is over, if you’d like to begin your interview now.”  
“Thank you, sir,” said Data, standing and heading towards the turbolift. Picard returned his attention to you, his demeanor instantly becoming awkward again, as though you were one of the children he was so uncomfortable with.  
“Yes, er… well then, Miss y/l/n, I hope the… I hope the children are comporting themselves with… dignity,” Captain Picard managed to stutter out. Over his shoulder, you saw Worf roll his eyes.   
“Yes, Captain,” you replied, joining Data in the turbolift. As soon as the doors closed, you burst into laughter, leaning against the wall. Data tilted his head inquisitively.   
“You are amused, y/n?”  
“The children… comporting themselves with dignity. He really doesn’t know the first thing about my students. Sorry, Data,” you added, attempting to stifle your laughter.  
“I am confused. What was the humor that you found in that interaction? I do not believe that Captain Picard was intending to make a joke.”  
“Oh, it’s… just a funny sentence, I suppose. ‘I hope the children are comporting themselves with dignity’. That’s not a normal thing to say, Data,” you explained. “Captain Picard just seems to feel uncomfortable around me and the other teachers, I suppose because he doesn’t understand our profession.”  
“Teaching?” The turbolift came to a stop, the doors opened, and Data led you out into a series of corridors you’d rarely been down. “Captain Picard has taught me many things. He remains supportive in my endeavors to acquire your teaching skills in my experiment.”   
“No, Data, not the teaching aspect, the children,” you said gently. Data tilted his head once more, and you couldn’t help but take note of how endearing this habit was. “Some adults just aren’t comfortable around children, and Captain Picard is one of those people.”  
Data reached a certain door, opened it, and allowed you in. His quarters were simple and tidy, with a small seating section and a modest desk in the corner, and he crossed the room to retrieve the notebook that he had been carrying the night before. “Please, be seated,” he said politely, and you obeyed, sitting in one of the armchairs and watching him rifle through the pages.  
“Can I ask you a question, Data?”  
“By all means, Miss y/l/n.”  
“Why do you have your questions handwritten in this notebook? Why not create an electronic file? I don’t think I’ve ever come across anyone except myself that still keeps physical notebooks.”  
“As you are the human I have chosen to emulate, I have decided to take up this habit as well. In an effort to achieve humanity, I am attempting to recreate the sentimental feelings that many of your kind associate with handwritten documents,” Data responded, sitting across from you. Sympathy encompassed you once more, and you felt deep pity for the android. You weren’t sure you had ever seen someone desire something as genuinely and sincerely as Data desired emotion, and you embraced the task of helping him achieve it. “May I proceed with the interview?” Data asked after a few seconds of reflective silence, and you nodded solemnly.  
Data’s list consisted of fairly simple questions. He began with simple background (your full name, your date of birth, your hometown, your childhood) before moving onto broader topics.  
“Have you found friendship aboard the Enterprise?” Data asked, his pen poised to record your answer.  
You paused. “I… suppose. All the teachers are fairly close with each other, and I would consider most of them my friends. I have great fondness for all my students, although I wouldn’t necessarily call it a friendship, more like… a mutual respect. Deanna- Counselor Troi is probably my closest friend on this ship.”  
“What do you value in a friend?” Data continued, scribbling at the notebook.  
“Oh… an ally. When I’m with Counselor Troi at the bar, for example, I feel protected, I feel safe. I just need a sense of comfort in a friend, that’s all.”  
Data put his notebook down briefly, looking at you directly in the eyes. “Do you consider me your friend?” he asked, tilting his head to the side, yellow eyes wide and curious.  
“Of course, Data, you’ve been nothing but kind to me,” you said softly, smiling at him.   
Data blinked slowly, processing this. “I find myself rather surprised when a human considers me their friend; the word ‘friend’ would imply that they recognize me as an equal, despite the fact that I am simply a machine.”  
“Data,” you said gently; you could tell that this troubled him. “The Enterprise is a friendly, tolerant environment. You should feel as though you’re an equal, because you are. If you’ve experienced any prejudice in the past, that’s not your fault. Unfortunately, humans have had an epidemic of prejudice since the beginning of time: racism, sexism, homophobia. Prejudice against androids is simply a reincarnation of intolerance.”  
Data was writing furiously, recording your speech in his notebook, before producing a second notebook from his drawer and writing in it as well.  
“What are you doing?” you asked, amused.  
“Hm?” Data turned to consider you. “I have purchased two notebooks for this experiment: one that is purely for the purpose of my research, and one that I intend to keep for posterity. I would like to always remember the ideas that you have just expressed.”  
Against your will, a warm feeling came over you, and you blushed with pleasure. “Well… I’m honored,” you said, flattered.  
“Now, I wish to move on to sex.”  
Jarred, it took you a couple seconds to work out his meaning. “Oh… yes. Right.”  
“The topic as a whole fascinates me, y/n.”  
“Mm,” you said, still flustered from the abrupt transition.   
“I have observed the behavior of the crew and discovered that many young men seem to have an obsession with the anatomical structure of females. Is this an accurate observation?” Data asked, tilting his head to the side.  
“Data… look, people can get kind of weird about sex.”  
“That is precisely my fascination. You see, many humans appear calm and professional when in non-sexual situations, but ‘in the bedroom’, as your species says, they become unrestrained. Why is this?” Data leaned forward, his brow furrowed in confusion.  
“I…” You paused, looking back on the few sexual encounters that you’d had. Although you hadn’t had many sexual partners, you were experienced enough to know that there was some truth to what Data said. “Well, I… you know how everyone goes to the bar on Friday night?”  
“I am aware,” Data confirmed.  
“It’s kind of the same idea. It’s a way to cut loose after a week of work. Sex is very private, so people feel free to…” You searched for the right words. “To express themselves. And… and how did you know all this about sex, anyway?”  
“Counselor Troi,” replied Data gravely. It took another few seconds for you to work out his meaning, but fortunately, he clarified. “She informed me of various human sexual practices, but she did not seem comfortable enough to go into detail. I have not yet received an explanation as to what makes some sexual positions more appealing than others, but-“  
“What’s your next question, Data?” you interrupted loudly.   
“Let us discuss music and other forms of artistic expression.”  
This was a much easier topic for you, and after you’d explained the appeal of 1990s rock and roll (which Data claimed just sounded like a lot of unnecessary noise to him) and a brief discussion on philosophy, Data thanked you and explained that he’d gotten all the research he needed to begin setting the parameters for his experiment.   
“I will alert you when I require your assistance again,” Data said as he walked you to the door. You smiled and nodded, secretly looking forward to the next research session.


	3. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data pays a visit to your classroom. You make a startling realization.

Several weeks went by without hearing- or seeing- anything of your eclectic android friend. You figured that, perhaps, Data had become so busy with his regular work on the bridge that he’d forgotten about his little experiment. After all, you’d seen very little of the bridge, but you’d gotten the impression that it was a rather tense environment to work in. You didn’t blame Data, but you were still a little disappointed you hadn’t seen him in a while.  
Besides, you reminded yourself, you had your own job to worry about, and dear lord, was it taxing sometimes. “The average score for today’s reading quiz,” you announced testily in front of your most troublesome class, “was a 69%. How many of you honestly read the chapter that I assigned?”  
Every hand went up. You rolled your eyes, knowing full well that this wasn’t true. “Some of your grades are in serious jeopardy. There’s only a few weeks until your report cards come out.” The clock struck two, signaling that students were to change classes. “You’re dismissed,” you said with a sigh, then stopped and smirked to yourself. “Please remember to comport yourselves with dignity.”  
This earned you several odd looks from the kids as they left, and you sat down at your desk, preparing for your next class. As you gathered your notes, you heard a light knock at your door. “Come in,” you called mindlessly, expecting a student from your next class.  
To your surprise, Lieutenant Commander Data stepped in, gazing observantly around the bookshelves that lined your classroom. “Hello, Miss y/l/n,” he said softly, returning his attention to you.   
“Data!” you exclaimed, unable to keep the delight out of your voice. “What are you doing here?”  
Data strode towards your desk, hands tucked respectfully behind his back. “With your permission, I believe it would be beneficial for my research to observe a lesson. Although I am programmed to be adept at providing information in the form of speeches and presentations, I would like to thoroughly examine a human’s lecture and compare it with what I myself might have done.”  
You smiled. “Lucky for you, my worst class just left. This next class is typically calm enough that it will allow you proper observation.”  
“You attach different levels of fondness to different sets of students?” asked Data, tilting his head to the side in that endearing way of his.  
You laughed, shushing him quickly. “Let’s not talk about that here. That’s not typically a thing that teachers share with students.”  
Suddenly, your door burst open, and you jumped, startled. A small group of your students came barreling in. “The robot’s here!” Brian called loudly, pointing at Data. Brian was about seventeen, and, as far as you had seen, was a bit of a bully. You’d never liked him, but that remark made you curl your fists in anger.  
“I am not a robot,” Data corrected. “I am an android.”  
Brian scoffed, slamming his bookbag down and slumping in his seat. “Same thing.”  
“Actually, there are distinct differences between robots and androids,” Data clarified; and, even though you knew he couldn’t feel emotion, there seemed to be a spark of annoyance in his yellow eyes.   
Fortunately, many of your other students greeted Data respectfully and took their seats politely. Data sat in an empty desk near the back of his room, and you couldn’t help but smile fondly when you saw him take out his research notebook and prepare to take notes.  
“Miss y/l/n, why is that even here?” Brian sneered, pointing back at Data.  
“Lieutenant Commander Data, as is his proper name, Brian, is going to be observing our class today in order to research human behavior, and you will leave him be or you will report to my office across the hall,” you said sharply. You turned towards the chalkboard, took a deep breath, then resumed speaking to the class in a gentler tone. “Please take out your copies of Much Ado About Nothing.”  
While your students rifled through their bags, you noticed Data raising his hand, and you hurried back to his desk. “What’s wrong, Data?”  
“I would like a copy of the play as well, y/n.”  
“Oh… don’t you have it in your memory banks?” you asked, confused.  
“Affirmative, but as part of my ongoing mission to achieve humanity, I have found that the use of traditional paper products is an emphasis of yours. As you are the human I have chosen to emulate, I-“  
“Yes, of course, Data, hold on,” you said, amused, and retrieved the book for him before returning to the front of the room. The rest of your students sat attentively, waiting for you to begin. “We spoke last week about Shakespeare’s theme of deceiving appearances,” you began. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Data focusing very closely on the book in front of him, and you couldn’t help but smile. “Can anyone list any other themes they found in last night’s reading?”  
You received several answers, all correct but somewhat vague: “love” for instance, or “egotism”, or “commitment”. It wasn’t… quite what you were looking for. You were about to try to steer the conversation back on track when you noticed Data raising his hand.   
“Mr. Data?” you acknowledged, curious to hear what he had to say.   
“One of Shakespeare’s most common themes, and indeed, the theme that seems to dominate this play, is the complicated nature of family when confronted with the difficulties of marriage. For example, the strain in the relationship between Beatrice and her uncle; the complex rivalry between Don Pedro and Don John; and, perhaps most significant of all, the death wish that Hero’s own father has for her while under the misconception that she has been unfaithful to her fiancé.” Finishing his speech, Data leaned back in his seat, obviously satisfied with his response.   
“Oh! Miss y/l/n!” One of your students raised their hand. “You could also connect that with Leonato and Antonio, correct?”  
Thus, the class was launched into a rich discussion on Shakespearean family rivalries caused by marriage, one that you couldn’t have set up better yourself. It was an active class, with several of your students volunteering answers and perspectives throughout your lecture. By the time that class was over, you had covered your material in such depth that it quite honestly blew you away. As your class left for the day, you noticed Data was still very much absorbed in the book, marking sections with his pen occasionally.   
“I’m sorry about Brian,” you said gently once you and Data were alone.   
Data looked up, apparently taken aback. “I cannot take offence from his comments. I am an android. I cannot feel offence.”  
“Yes, of course,” you said, settling yourself in the desk next to his. “Was attending the lecture helpful, then?”  
“I believe so, y/n. You have demonstrated methods that keep your students attentive, methods that I would not have practiced or even considered.” Data closed his notebook, pausing briefly. “After attending quite a few lessons throughout the course of my existence, I believe I can safely say that yours was the most skillfully executed and the most passionately taught.”  
It was a very kind thing to say, but compliments flustered you, so you changed the subject quickly. “What other lessons have you gone to?” you asked.  
“I once endeavored to take violin lessons from a human,” Data said thoughtfully, tilting his head again. “I abandoned the lesson within five minutes once I calculated that I would learn twenty thousand five hundred and eighty-six times more efficiently on my own.”  
You hid a smile- classic Data. “I didn’t know you played the violin,” you said once you could muster a straight face.  
“Oh, yes, y/n. I would be delighted to demonstrate my skills if you desire,” Data said, standing and gathering his notebook.  
Well… it was your last class of the day, and you didn’t have that much grading to do. “Of course, Data. I’d be honored.”  
Data led you to his quarters, explaining his observations about music and its effects on human emotion. “Two violinists could play the same exact piece,” Data said ponderingly, clearly baffled. “And yet, the music they produce is completely different. Musicianship seems to be a series of emotional perspectives placed on the piece, executed best by the player feeling them. As I cannot feel emotion, nor have an emotional perspective, I am afraid that my playing may disappoint you.” At this, the android seemed genuinely concerned, looking over to gage your reaction.   
“Data,” you said gently as you stepped inside his quarters. “I don’t care if you play me the worst violin I’ve ever heard, I’m not going to be disappointed. Friends support each other no matter what.”  
Data opened his drawer, took out his ‘posterity’ notebook, and began recording what you’d just said. You smiled fondly as he wrote, wondering what else was in that notebook. “An interesting take on friendship,” Data said thoughtfully as he placed the notebook back in the drawer and retrieved his violin case from underneath his desk. “Is that perspective widely shared?”  
“I’m… I’m not sure. I hope so. I think that among my friends, we all believe that.”  
“So, then, I will believe it too,” said Data resolutely. You smiled at this in pleasure. “I will begin playing now, if you wish, y/n.”  
You nodded, and he readied his bow. Before he could begin, his communicator went off. “Come in, Commander Data.” You recognized Captain Picard’s voice.   
“Commander Data acknowledging, sir,” Data responded, putting down his violin carefully.  
“You are to come to the bridge and take temporary command. Commander Riker and I will be beaming down to Jerido. It shouldn’t take more than an hour.”  
Disappointed, you looked down at the floor with a sigh. It had been so long since you’d gotten to see Data, and you’d very much enjoyed the time you’d got to spend with him that day. Data had very clearly become your friend, and it hurt to see him so constantly busy.   
“Understood Captain. I will report shortly. Data out.” Resuming the transmission, Data looked over at you. “Are you ready?”  
“Ready?” you echoed, confused.  
“Y/n, surely you know that I will require your presence whenever possible in order to conduct further research. As I will be in command of the vessel, there is no further permission I must obtain before inviting you to the bridge. I would like you to accompany me, if possible.”  
“Well… yes, absolutely,” you said, standing up. “Let’s go.”  
You were in a very good mood as the turbolift rattled its way to the bridge. For the first time, you felt important on a larger scale than the education section, and strangely, you were okay with that. Data was exceedingly polite, and besides that, you enjoyed the conversation that he provided. To be such an important presence as to be summoned to the bridge by him rather delighted you. Once more, you attributed this to your vanity, and reprimanded yourself internally.   
The doors opened, and you and Data stepped onto the bridge. Data continued confidently to the captain’s chair and sat, then looked back and you and gestured to the empty seat beside him. “Please, y/n, be seated.”  
Data was almost a different person in the captain’s chair. What was it Picard had said? Dignity. He conducted himself with dignity. He sat up straight, his eyes trained on the screen ahead, alert and attentive. You sat timidly beside him, gazing around at all the lights and people.   
“Commander,” said Worf urgently. “Asteroid approximately five miles away from us.”  
“Onscreen.” Data stood, rising elegantly from his seat. You knew you should be more concerned with the threat of the asteroid, but you couldn’t help but notice how terribly attractive Data became once he took command: as he stood, his chest puffed out rather authoritatively, his hands pressed firmly behind his back, you forced yourself to acknowledge that it was not only your vanity that made you love spending time with Data. All those endearing habits of his- they’d gotten under your skin somehow, and you realized that you’d fallen hopelessly in love with your android friend.  
“Mr. Worf,” said Data after a moment. “I fail to see why you have brought this to my attention. This asteroid is not, nor will it likely be, on a collision course with the Enterprise.”  
“I never said that it was, sir,” grumbled Worf, and Data turned to consider the head of security- you thought you saw a glimmer of… humor? Yes, a glimmer of humor in Data’s eyes,  
“Well, Mr. Worf,” said Data evenly, sitting back down. “Perhaps you should perform an evaluation of these matters before bringing them to my attention.”  
You heard Worf growl in the background, and you couldn’t help but smirk over at Data, surprised at the amount of sass in his reply. You wondered if sass was another human expression he was studying.   
Your problem remained, you reminded yourself, gazing at Data and reclining back in your seat. How could you ever have been stupid enough to fall in love with an android?


	4. The Bridge Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picard and Riker return to the Enterprise, but unfortunately, a much darker force returns as well.

It was only half an hour later that Captain Picard returned, and in his absence, you’d gained a new respect for him. Data had broken up more than a dozen potential conflicts, monitored every potential threat that Worf had pointed out, and still been able to maintain a conversation with you. You could only imagine what the job would be like on a daily basis, and you sincerely believed that Captain Picard deserved an award for the amount of work he had to handle. Despite the stiffness that he always seemed to take on in your presence, you decided he didn’t intimidate you anymore.  
In fact, as Data reported the ship’s status to Captain Picard and Commander Riker, you felt a rush of affection for the ship and its crew that you’d never experienced before. No one on the bridge had questioned your reason for being there; people seemed to have accepted that Data felt the occasional need to be accompanied by you. In fact, you felt that you’d been rather welcomed. Wesley had arrived a few minutes after you and Data had gotten to the bridge, and he was delighted (albeit surprised) to find his favorite teacher sitting next to the captain’s chair. After a bit of explanation on your part, Wesley was enthused about Data’s experiment and wished his friend luck.  
Meanwhile, when Data wasn’t attending to official business, he was carrying on a deep philosophical conversation with you; what exactly it was about, you couldn’t say, because you’d only just become aware that you were in love with an android, and that seemed to merit a bit of thought. Besides, Data’s yellow eyes seemed to appear more golden now, and you couldn’t help but take note of how attractive he was. Thank heavens that Deanna wasn’t on the bridge just then, or you would have been found out instantly.  
Your newly found fondness for the ship and its crew could only be attributed to Data, who had allowed you to experience the bridge in the first place. You wanted to keep pondering, but Captain Picard turned and noticed you.  
“Data, I see you’ve brought Miss y/l/n to the bridge again,” said Captain Picard, clearing his throat uncomfortably and looking over your shoulder as if to ensure that there were no unwanted children hiding behind you.   
“Is that a problem, sir?” asked Data, tilting his head to the side. “I find it beneficial for my research purposes to have her nearby as often as possible.” Your heart fluttered a little at these words, and your face heated up as you looked to Captain Picard for his response.  
Picard smiled gently at the android and attempted an awkward grin at you. “Of course not, Data, as long as we’re not hindering Miss y/l/n with her… work… with the children. Er, how are the… the young ‘uns, Miss y/l/n?”  
It took every bit of self-control not to burst out laughing. “The young ‘uns have been conducting themselves with dignity, Captain,” you said, doing your best to maintain a straight face. You thought you heard Worf snort from behind you, and Wesley turned to give you an odd look.   
“Oh… yes, well…” Captain Picard allowed himself an embarrassed grin, and you smiled warmly back at him. “Given my age, it should be obvious that I’m out of touch with today’s youth. Today’s ‘kiddos’,” Picard added thoughtfully.  
“Sir, just stop,” muttered Riker, rolling his eyes. You laughed, glancing over at Data, who seemed quite confused about the whole exchange.  
“The ‘kiddos’ sir?” asked Data, tilting his head to the side in that way that was so endearing to you.  
“Never mind, Commander Data,” chuckled Picard. “You are dismissed. You and Miss y/l/n may continue your experiment elsewhere.”  
As much as you enjoyed your time on the bridge, you were relieved that you and Data could be alone again. Data led the way to the turbolift, but to your surprise, the doors wouldn’t open.   
“Captain, I believe the turbolift is malfunctioning.” Data turned to confront Picard, and you turned as well, to see his response; however, the officers on the bridge weren’t paying any attention to the turbolift, as their eyes were trained on the unfamiliar man who had seemingly manifested out of thin air at the front of the room. He was wearing a red Starfleet uniform, even though he clearly wasn’t one of the crew; after all, you’d never seen him before, and his eyes were a little too wild to appear sane.   
“Q,” breathed Captain Picard, sinking into the captain’s chair.   
So this was the infamous Q. You’d never seen him before, but you’d heard stories from Deanna, and you knew how utterly destructive he could be. Your heart was beating rapidly, and every ounce of common sense drained from your body as instinct took over. Being a teacher, the safety of your students was the forefront of your responsibilities; and there was Wesley Crusher, a child, not more than three feet away from the most dangerous man you’d ever been in the presence of.   
For the moment, you could restrain yourself, so long as the situation didn’t escalate. However, Q’s eyes darted towards you, his gaze burning so intensely into you that you were convinced he could read your mind. A smirk crawled over his face as he took a step toward Wesley, taking on a threatening stance.  
Everything inside your mind was screaming at you to protect him, and you had no choice but obey. In less than a second, you had dashed out from behind Data, ignoring his protests, crossed the bridge to reach Wesley, and pushed him backwards into safety, from which he scampered back behind Data. Unfortunately, in that same second, Q had caught your neck in his arm. You choked, gasping for air and struggling to break away, dimly aware that Q was using his other hand to type in new coordinates.  
“Q!” Captain Picard said sharply. “Let Miss y/l/n go and for heaven’s sake change the damn coordinates!”  
Q’s grip on you loosened slightly, and you managed to turn your head to see that Q had changed the ship’s course directly to Jerido’s surface. He was intending to crash the Enterprise, to kill its entire crew. You let out a strangled cry.   
“Oh, Captain,” snickered Q. “Do you think I came for my own amusement? I lead a more purposeful existence than that.” During this exchange, you noticed Riker trying to sneak towards you and Q, perhaps in an attempt to rescue you, but Q noticed and Riker was sent tumbling backwards, landing painfully at Picard’s feet.  
“No,” sneered Q. “I will not leave so easily. I have a message for your Miss y/l/n.”  
“Fine,” snapped Picard. “Do you have to kill us all in order to deliver it? You’ll find it’s awfully hard to communicate to people once they’ve died.” He had a point- the ship was hurtling towards the planet at an alarming rate. Three more minutes at this speed, and you’d all be dead.   
Q chuckled. “My dear Jean-Luc, do you honestly think I would pass up the chance to make a dramatic entrance? No, Captain, you will be deeply enthralled in my message or you won’t get to hear it at all. Are you listening, Miss y/l/n?”  
“Yes!” you gasped out, wishing desperately that he would get on with it. As frightened as you were, you had to admit that you were curious about what he had to say.  
“Wonderful,” said Q casually, letting go of his choke hold and instead draping his arm around your shoulders like you were old friends. “My message is this: stop the experiment.”  
You looked over at Data, whose interest had been captured. “The… experiment?” you asked breathlessly. “The one that I’m conducted with Data?”  
“Yes, yes,” said Q dismissively, waving his arm. “That one. You must put a stop to it.”  
“What do you mean?” You attempted to keep your voice even, but you just couldn’t control the waver in your tone.  
“What do I mean?” Q let out a hollow laugh. “Why, Miss y/l/n, you must understand. If you continue this experiment, you will forever regret the day that you consented to it.”  
“Why? What will happen?” you demanded.  
Q shrugged. “Heed my advice, and you’ll never find out.” He gave a cheery wave to Captain Picard, turning away from you. “Ciao.”  
Q’s form disappeared before your eyes. Wesley rushed back to his station to fix the coordinates and set the ship back on its normal route. Captain Picard sat, dumbfounded, and at his feet, Riker had propped himself up on his elbow and was gazing broodingly at you. Looking over at Data, you saw concern reflected in the android’s golden eyes, and you prayed that Q was wrong.


	5. Life-threatening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Q incident leaves the Enterprise's senior officers skeptical of your experiment; you are questioned extensively.

As much as you enjoyed reading books, one of your favorite things to do when you were stressed was to organize them. You didn’t want to admit it, but the incident on the bridge had shaken you up rather badly. Piles of books surrounded you in your otherwise empty classroom as your mind sorted through everything that had happened.   
Once Q had left, Wesley, who was no stranger to life-threatening situations, very calmly thanked you and told you that in the future, you shouldn’t throw yourself in harm’s way like that. You were too shell-shocked to respond, and besides, Data had rushed to your aid as quickly as possible and was asking you an unending series of medical questions. Once it had been ascertained that you hadn’t been injured, Captain Picard had ordered a temporary end to the experiment, and, on top of it all, you and Data were banned from seeing each other until ‘further notice’ which no doubt would come in the form of an emergency meeting. You and Data had both protested, but Captain Picard ordered you sharply off the bridge, and he wasn’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer.  
You, of course, returned immediately to your classroom, shaking with fear and adrenaline, and you’d been sitting there reorganizing your bookshelves for the past fifteen minutes. Entirely too much had happened that day- falling love should never be immediately followed by death threats.   
Your affection for Data especially lingered in your mind. Being well-read, you could think of so many romances between normal young women and emotionally unavailable men: Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy, Jane and Mr. Rochester. Why not y/n and Mr. Data? You shook yourself out of these thoughts. It was nonsensical, and besides, what if Q had been right? What if something terrible were to come of the experiment?  
Someone knocked lightly at your classroom door. “Come in,” you said, miserably aware that it couldn’t be Data.  
It wasn’t Data, but it was the next best thing. Geordi LaForge stepped tentatively into the classroom, smiling sympathetically at you and your piles of books. “Data told me what happened. He asked me to come check on you.”  
That was kind of him. You smiled back at Geordi, mustering every last bit of cheer that you had. “I’m fine, Geordi. I’m just a little shaken up, that’s all. Thank you for coming. Do you know if Picard is going to call a meeting soon?”  
“Well, word on the street is that they’re in conference right now. And even if they do decide something, they might wait to tell you the verdict,” Geordi pointed out.   
You wanted to express your anger at this, but you forced yourself to calm down. “Thank you, Geordi. And tell Data thank you from me. I’ll see you later.”  
Geordi took the hint and left. You rejoiced in being alone again and rested your elbow on the nearest pile of books as you thought. You couldn’t keep your mind off Data. You tried to visualize him smiling at you and blushed at the image. Above all else, your intention with the experiment was to see Data happy. To think that Q might have ruined that for him enraged you. Data deserved to have a chance to feel. You tried desperately to think of more cheerful things.  
You couldn’t help but giggle like an overexcited schoolgirl when you remembered Data in the captain’s chair. He’d been so authoritative and commanding- kind of hot, actually, if androids could be hot- and you’d loved the feeling of sitting beside him on the bridge. You hated thinking that you may never be allowed on the bridge again- or, what if Captain Picard never lifted the ban between you and Data? What if you never saw him again? What if your only contact from now on would be through Geordi? As much as that disturbed you, you had to admit that you were amused at the thought of Geordi constantly running back and forth between your classroom and the bridge.  
You considered the copy of Jane Eyre in your lap. You’d always wanted to find your Mr. Rochester, someone who seemed to be perfection. Data wasn’t far from being your ideal partner- calm, rational, kind, well-intentioned.   
Data had appeared almost frightened on the bridge. There was unmistakable concern in his eyes as he scanned you for injuries, and truth be told, you’d wanted to hug him, to comfort him. However, the moment had been ruined when Captain Picard started yelling at you to leave, and you were still bitter at him about that.   
Tossing your thoughts aside as best you could, you set to work putting your books back in their places. You felt rather like the daydreaming, fanciful maiden in every classic romance, and you embraced the role, fantasizing what it might feel like to lay your head on Data’s strong shoulder.   
“Even if Picard does call off the experiment,” you muttered to yourself, “who’s to say he doesn’t already have emotions? After all, that was quite a scathing look he gave Brian earlier…” That gave you an idea, an idea that you were sure would delight Data if only he could hear it. You mentally filed it away for later, smirking knowingly to yourself.   
It wasn’t until two hours later that you were summoned to the meeting. Under normal circumstances, you would have loved to see your new acquaintances again. Captain Picard had grown on you, Worf was less frightening than he appeared, and even Commander Riker had nearly died trying to save your life. And, of course, there was Data… You cursed Q for ruining the possibility that you would be a regular on the bridge. You were beginning to enjoy it.  
Upon entering the meeting room, Commander Riker stood and ensured that you were still feeling fine, then escorted you to a seat right beside Captain Picard. He greeted you briefly, his awkwardness forgotten in the seriousness of the situation, then turned to address the entire table.  
“Q has, quite frequently, brought us into matters that bear little significance on reality. For instance, he once put us on trial for the crimes of all humanity; not to mention attempting to persuade us to join the Q continuum. In this time, he has proven himself to be deceitful, dangerous, and misleading.” Picard folded his hands on the table in front of him, his eyes fixing each participant with a serious gaze. It struck you how truly bizarre this situation was; after all, you’d been hearing horror stories about Q ever since he revealed himself to the crew. It was absolutely insane that such a powerful entity would threaten you, the head of education.   
“Y/n.” Commander Riker leaned forward, taking on a gentle tone. “Is this your first encounter with Q?”  
You nodded wordlessly.  
“Do you have any idea what he’s capable of?”  
“I… I’ve heard stories. I know that he’s nearly killed us several times before. Beyond that, I know absolutely nothing. But I’m not willing to abandon such a significant experience just because of a vague threat,” you added defiantly.   
“Miss y/l/n’s right.” You were surprised to discover that Wesley was at the table at well, despite only being an ensign. You supposed that, considering he was involved in the incident, he’d managed to convince Picard to allow him to join the meeting. “Q is really unpredictable. He could have forgotten all about this by now.”  
“It’s certainly possible,” Geordi piped up. “He disappeared without a trace after he was done talking. He usually lingers as long as he possibly can. It could be that he just wanted to frighten us.”  
“Sir, if I may.” From the other end of the table, Data finally spoke up. Your heart skipped a beat, praying that he could convince Picard.  
“Yes, Commander, go ahead,” said Picard tiredly, his voice reeking of exhaustion and frustration. Worf and Riker, who were sitting on either sides of Data, exchanged looks, and you wondered what was about to happen.  
“Sir.” Data stood, taking on the air of a Shakespearean hero. “I have desired nothing more since my activation than to feel an emotion. I have experienced decades of contact with humans in the hopes of becoming one, but every attempt, up until this point, has been a failure. Miss y/l/n is precisely the human that I aspire to be. I wish to understand kindness and emulate good will. I desire nothing more than to see the appeal in leading a life of education and humanity. The thought that Q has taken away such a valuable opportunity for research and experimentation is unideal for my purposes. If you intend to terminate this experiment, you will do it against my will.” Data sat down once more. Worf and Riker, who had nearly fallen asleep during Data’s speech, rolled their eyes at each other.   
Picard gazed thoughtfully at Data, then turned to consider you. You were aglow with Data’s praise, and it took every ounce of self-control that you had not to grin like an idiot. You smiled over at him, and he nodded slightly.  
Riker finally spoke up. “Data, don’t you think we’d be endangering the ship by continuing this little experiment of yours? Q’s proven that he adores revenge. He’s the most terrifying creature I’ve ever met.”  
“Quiet, number one,” Picard ordered him. “Listen,” he said quietly, addressing everyone once more. “Guinan and I had a very long talk about this incident. She informed me that the worst thing to do in a conflict with Q is to feel fear.”  
“How the hell am I supposed to not feel fear?” Riker argued, clearly losing his temper. “What will happen to us if we disobey him?”  
Wesley attempted to speak, but Riker interrupted him. “Let’s say he wasn’t being serious, let’s say it truly was an empty threat. Well, what if he comes back two years later, remembers what he said, and realizes that we haven’t obeyed? Will he feel any less compelled to punish us then?”  
“Guinan told me that Q is volatile,” Captain Picard snapped. You were relieved he seemed to be on your side. “It’s entirely possible that he simply got bored and needed something to occupy himself!”  
Wesley tried to speak again, but Riker cut him off once more. “So you’re honestly considering this? I can’t believe it!”  
“Commander, listen to me- quiet, Wesley, let us finish- as captain of this ship, I have certain rights, and if I choose to ignore Q, that’s not entirely the same as defying him,” Captain Picard replied steadily. Wesley had, once more, tried to jump into the disagreement. Giving up, the ensign sat back in his chair with a sigh.  
“Captain, Q is simply too dangerous to gamble on like this,” Riker argued.   
“Careful,” Picard warned. “You’re trying to attach reason and logic to a being that simply doesn’t consider those things. You are quite clearly coming from a place of fear, Commander.”  
“Sirs!” Wesley finally managed to speak without being interrupted. “Q only threatened Miss y/l/n. You haven’t asked her once what she wants to do.”  
Riker and Picard paused, turning to consider Wesley and then looking over at you. “Well?” asked Picard, with a raise of his eyebrow. “He brings up a good point. Are you going to gamble your life on a science experiment?”  
Every set of eyes was on you. You felt uncomfortable with all the attention, but when you looked over at Data, with his handsome golden eyes and his head tilted in that endearing way, you knew that there was only one answer to the captain’s question.  
“Yes.”


	6. Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worf becomes your unexpected savior in a time of crisis.

You had expected that there would be gossip, but you hadn’t expected dead silence to follow you everywhere you went. In the morning, when you stepped out into the hall to get to your classroom, the students gathered in the education deck stopped all their conversations, and every pair of eyes was on you. You attempted a weak smile, escaping into your classroom as quickly as you possibly could.  
This kind of childish behavior was to be expected from your students, but your fellow teachers also seemed preoccupied with your incident with Q. At lunch time, you stepped into the break room, and were immediately confronted by Suzanne, the ship’s biology teacher.   
“Y/n!” She said your name very loudly, as if to alert the others of your presence, and all other conversations died down. You instantly knew they had been talking about you. “How are you?”  
“I’m… I’m fine, thank you,” you said quietly, taking your usual seat beside David, the ship’s music teacher. “How are you?”  
“How am I? No one wants to hear about me!” Suzanne sat across from you, and mentally, you cursed. “Is it really true that Q threatened you?”  
“Did you really save Wesley?” added the chemistry teacher.  
“Where are you hearing this from?” you asked, exasperated.   
“Wesley’s been talking about it all morning, y/n,” Suzanne explained.  
“Of course,” you groaned, putting your head in your hands. “Listen, I’m very tired, and-“  
“Come on, y/n, just tell us about it!” Suzanne prompted you. You were about to respond, when, thankfully, you were interrupted. To your surprise, Worf came barreling through the door.   
“Congratulations,” Worf growled at Suzanne. “Your interminable chattering has managed to irritate me from all the way down the hall.” The atmosphere had instantly become tense. You couldn’t help but feel pleased that Suzanne had stopped talking, although you wondered what on earth Worf was doing in the teachers’ break room, of all places.  
“Leave,” snarled Worf. “Now.”  
Without hesitation, every teacher except yourself fled the break room, no doubt to gather in one of the classrooms and continue to gossip. Worf sat down across from you, and you felt somewhat threatened by his intense stare. “What can I do for you, Mr. Worf?” you asked, your voice wavering slightly.  
“I simply wanted to inform you that I admired your obstinance at the meeting last night. You held your ground but never lost your temper, and although I don’t agree with your choice, I respect your devotion to it,” said Worf gruffly.  
“Well… thank you,” you said hesitantly. “And- and thank you for clearing the room. They weren’t exactly making me feel comfortable.”  
“You will find no such indignant chatter on the bridge,” Worf responded, the hint of a friendly look in his eyes. “I wanted to come in person to inform you that Commander Data would like you to report there after your last class. You will receive nothing but respect, even from those that do not agree with your decision.”  
The bridge again! And Data wanted your company! You nodded eagerly, thanking him repetitively, and Worf returned to the bridge, leaving a trail of frightened teachers in his wake.   
The rest of the day dragged on slowly. Your students were quite obviously whispering to each other about you, and you simply ignored it, reminding yourself that you’d be on the bridge before long. Even though Worf had said that you would be respected, you were still frightened that some of the bridge crew would be angry with you. You decided beforehand not to conduct yourself with the shame you felt; rather, you would focus on your duties to Data.  
It was all rather easy until your last class came, along with Brian.  
“Hey, Miss y/l/n! Where’s the robot?” he called loudly as he entered.  
“Android,” you corrected him testily. “And Mr. Data is on the bridge, Brian. Sit down.”  
“I thought Q destroyed him! Is he still alive- I mean, is he still working?” Brian asked, taking his seat.  
You clenched your fists, forcing a tight-lipped smile. “Mr. Data is just fine. Everyone, take out your books,” you added, addressing your entire class.  
When class was finally over, you rushed to the bridge as fast as you could, your heart pounding. You were both excited and nervous to see Data again, and you longed for another conversation with him.  
The turbolift doors opened, and you stepped out onto the bridge, breathless with excitement. You glanced over at Worf, who gave you a small nod of respect, and you smiled nervously and walked down to Data’s station.  
“Y/n, you have returned. I find this most satisfactory,” Data said gently. “You may obtain a chair and be seated by me.”  
You obeyed, glancing back at the captain’s chair. Picard gave you one of his awkward smiles, but Riker frowned, looking somewhat concerned. “Miss y/l/n, I just don’t know about this,” he said skeptically.  
“Commander,” said Data, turning around. “I am sorry that you are unsure of my project, but y/n was guaranteed respect while on the bridge, and I do not want her to feel unwelcome. I will continue to conduct my research, as I do not require your permission to do so.”  
Riker raised his eyebrows and sat back in his seat. You thought you saw Picard smirk a little.  
“Thank you, Data,” you said under your breath, making sure Riker couldn’t hear you.  
“I understand that this incident has brought social complications into your life,” Data said, looking up from his monitor. “I wish to understand these repercussions better. Why were you undergoing an interrogation during your respite from teaching?”  
“Oh, Suzanne. But how did you know about that?” you asked.  
“I inquired your health and mood. Commander Worf informed me that you were suffering an alarming barrage of questions,” Data answered, leaning back in his chair and gazing at you with those golden eyes. You tried to ignore your attraction and focus on the conversation.  
“Oh… humans have a desire to know things that don’t have anything to do with them. It’s called gossip, and people have always done it.” You noticed that Data had retrieved his notebook from its place under his monitor, and was scribbling down your answer. “It’s just a social impulse, that’s all.”  
“Intriguing.” Data paused, glancing up at you. “I have observed this behavior as well. I am given to understand that the term ‘gossip’ is closely correlated to femininity, but I have seen both genders participate equally in this activity. Is that an accurate perception?”  
“Yes, Data,” you said, laughing. “Both genders gossip. It’s something that nearly everyone does at some point.”  
From behind you, Deanna snickered as well; she must have just entered the bridge. You looked back at her, and she smiled warmly at you. Your nerves were instantly calmed.  
“Captain,” said Worf sharply. “We have reached the neutral zone. Recommend we raise shields.”  
“Negative, Mr. Worf,” Picard said automatically.   
“Sir,” Data interrupted, putting down his notebook. “Romulan ships were recently in this area.”  
“Valid point, Mr. Data. Raise shields,” Picard commanded. Worf gave the captain an intensely annoyed look before carrying on with his work.  
The ship shifted quite suddenly, and without knowing what you were doing, you grabbed onto Data’s arm for support. The Enterprise righted itself within a few seconds, and you blushed slightly, removing your hand from the android. He tilted his head in that endearing manner, gazing at you questioningly.  
“Mr. Data! What is the meaning of this?” asked Picard.  
“It was a stray energy field, sir,” Data reported, turning back to his monitor. “I believe we are in the clear now.”  
“Fine,” said Picard contentedly, leaning back in his chair.   
In an attempt to kill your embarrassment, you decided to tell Data the idea you’d had the night before. “Um… Data, I’ve been doing some thinking, and I may have discovered the key to your potential emotions.”  
Data’s head shot up. “Are you quite certain?”  
“Well… it’s worth a try.” Data had picked up his notebook again, listening to you attentively. “You always seem so eager to correct anyone that calls you a robot.”  
“That response can be attributed to my programming, which compels me to ensure that those around me are informed as to-“  
“Alright, Data, listen,” you said patiently. “What if you restrained yourself from doing that? What would happen?”  
He paused. “I… I am not sure, y/n.”  
“Could it maybe produce… slight irritation? Annoyance?” You suggested.  
“That is quite possible,” Deanna contributed, and you and Data turned to face her. “Refraining from a behavior that has become a habit is very likely to cause emotional trauma for humans and most other species. If Data’s programming insists that he corrects those around him, why shouldn’t he feel the same way if he fails to? It may not work, but as y/n said, it’s certainly worth a try. I would love to supervise if I weren’t so busy.”  
Reassured by this, you glanced over to gage Data’s reaction. Once again, he had taken on the same authoritative manner that he’d had in the captain’s chair. There was a certain kind of power about him when he was pondering, his head tilted to the side, his golden eyes pensive. Finally, he spoke, in a very decisive voice. “I would like to attempt this,” he said, turning to you.   
“Good,” you said, relieved, and smiled back at Deanna.  
“Y/n, I also wish to listen to the ‘rock’ music that you spoke of at our last interview. I find myself fascinated by the concept of portraying anger through music.”  
“Baby steps, Data,” you said faintly, trying and failing to imagine Data listening to hard rock. “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”  
Data shrugged and turned back to his monitor. You sat up straight, gazing at the stars outside and daydreaming of Data’s first emotion.


	7. Pleasant Living Conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You become a regular presence on the bridge, and Captain Picard starts to lose his awkwardness.

After a few days, it was a well-established part of your daily routine to report to the bridge after your classes were over. It may have given you less time to grade and plan lessons, but it was well worth the inconvenience. Besides the fact that it gave you an excuse to talk to Data, the experiment had also become your gateway to observing the jobs of the senior officers. Data had made it very clear, both to you and to the captain, that he wanted you nearby whenever possible so that you could answer his questions or offer your thoughts. Therefore, you tended to follow wherever he went- including places other than the bridge, such as the routine inspection of the shuttle crafts that Data and Captain Picard were assigned to perform.  
“All systems fully functioning, sir,” Data reported. He was sitting up straight, in that authoritative manner that you loved. The captain sat next to him in the passenger’s seat, and you watched from outside.  
“Thank you, Mr. Data.” The captain glanced over at you. “Miss y/l/n, will you hand me my tricorder, please?”  
“Of course, Captain.” As you went to retrieve the item, you reflected on Picard’s disappearing awkwardness. Given you’d spent a few days in close proximity with him, you supposed that he was becoming comfortable with the idea of spending time with a teacher.   
“Wonderful,” mutter Picard, preoccupied with the tricorder for a few seconds before he looked up and gave you a wry smile. “I suppose we can return to the bridge now, can’t we?”  
“Yes, sir,” Data confirmed, and the two officers exited the craft, returning to your side. Captain Picard led the way to the turbolift while Data followed beside you.  
“Y/n,” Data said quietly. “We have not discussed our first attempt at creating emotion beyond the method and the intention. What will our precise key to instilling irritation be?”  
“That’s a good thought,” you said thoughtfully. “If I were to call you a robot, you might not be as eager to correct me. If it was someone else you weren’t so well acquainted with, perhaps we’d have better luck.” You glanced over at him; he was listening intently, his handsome golden eyes burning into your own.   
As you’d spoken, Picard had ordered the turbolift to transport the three of you to the bridge, and you arrived as you were in the midst of gazing into Data’s eyes. You quickly snapped back to reality, stepping onto the bridge and greeting Deanna and Geordi as you followed Data to his post.   
“Where did you three run off to?” asked Geordi curiously.  
“Captain Picard, Miss y/l/n, and myself were performing a routine inspection on the shuttlecraft in case of emergency,” Data explained, turning to face Geordi. “We found it to be in optimal condition.”  
“Well, I doubt y/n was helping much with the inspection. I don’t think a background in literature is a great prerequisite to mechanical procedures,” Geordi teased you, and you laughed, rolling your eyes at the engineer. Data glanced over at you, tilting his head in that adorable way.  
“You found that remark humorous?” Data asked.  
“It was a joke, Data,” Geordi explained, walking over to Data’s station and leaning on the console. “Y/n obviously wasn’t performing the inspection, but you implied that she did. I was just making light of that assumption.”  
“Accessing,” Data said, leaning back in his seat and remaining silent for a moment. “Ah; you were presenting a very obvious fact in a manner that made it seem like new information. A common type of humor that has appeared countless times in human media over the centuries.”  
“Right,” Geordi said, amused.  
Data looked over at you. “Y/n had the desired reaction. She was amused by the joke, as evidenced by her laugh. I have observed that the presence of humor has an impact on a human’s mood. Is that an accurate observation?”  
“Yes, Data,” you and Geordi said at the same time, exchanging looks.  
“Interesting.” Data turned to you again. “I would like to inform you that achieving humor is another one of my goals for this experiment. Humor seems to have a positive impact on your mood, and I desire for you to be happy.”  
It was such a sweet thing to say that you could barely stop yourself from blushing, and you laughed again, looking down at the floor shyly. “Thank you, Data. That’s very kind of you.”  
“You’ll get the hang of it, Data,” Geordi promised. When you glanced up at him, he was smirking, and you hoped he hadn’t picked up on your attraction to the android. “I’ll see you both later.”  
He left, striding towards the turbolift with a spring in his step. You were still basking in the glow of what Data had just said, and what it might mean, but when you looked over at him, he was entirely absorbed in his work. You sighed, reminding yourself that, after all, he was an android. He couldn’t have feelings for you, not at the moment. Besides, it was probably part of his programming to ensure the happiness of those around him.   
“Mr. Data.” Picard walked over to stand beside Data’s post. “I have some advice that may prove valuable in your search for humor.”  
Data looked up at the captain. “What might that be, sir?”  
“Do not model your sense of humor after Commander Riker,” Picard answered, a sly smile growing on his face. You laughed, looking back to see Riker protesting and Deanna giggling to herself. Data simply furrowed his brow, confused, and returned to his work. For several minutes afterwards, Riker continued to defend himself, but eventually joined the others in laughter at the captain’s playful insult.   
Besides simply becoming a part of the senior officers’ working environment, you found yourself slowly becoming true friends with them as well. Worf, for example, had earned your trust by constantly deflecting the gossip that surrounded your incident with Q. Every now and then, you’d catch him patrolling the education deck, casting resentful looks at anyone who appeared to be whispering about you. Though he made it very clear that he still disagreed with your choice, he never allowed it to impact your friendship. The day after the ‘humor’ incident on the bridge, you noticed him pacing through the education hallway in the evening, and you invited him to your quarters for tea as a ‘thank you’ for his kindness.  
Worf wasn’t used to being invited in for tea, but nonetheless, he made a valiant effort at cordiality. “These look to be… pleasant living conditions,” he said stiffly, gazing around at your quarters.   
You laughed. “Thank you, Mr. Worf.” You tried to keep your quarters looking tidy, so you appreciated the compliment, forced as it must have been. “I hope you’re enjoying the tea. I thought I should do something nice for you in return for your protection from all the rumors about me.”  
“This is a lovely blend of lavender,” Worf said gravely, a deadly serious look on his face. You bit back a laugh, standing up to draw back your curtains and allow the starlight into your quarters.   
Fifteen minutes later, Worf had finished, leaving your quarters after thanking you for the tea. Yawning, you sank into your bed, closing your eyes. It had been a long day, and you hadn’t even seen very much of Data. You had formulated a plan to bring him into your last class, the one that had Brian in it, and force him to restrain himself from correcting the ‘robot’ comments that were sure to surface. You still had to run the idea by him, and you supposed you should have asked Worf to inform Data of your plans.  
You picked up the copy of Jane Eyre that you were keeping by your bed. Ever since you’d acknowledged to yourself that you were in love with Data, the book had become a comfort object to you, a kind of reassurance that nothing was impossible.   
Cradling the book in your arms as you drifted to sleep, you allowed your mind to wander places that it probably shouldn’t have gone. You envisioned Data laying beside you, kissing you, making love slowly and deeply. You shook your head, protesting your own fantasies. It simply couldn’t happen… could it?


	8. The Robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data offers up another component to the experiment; you're shocked beyond comprehension.

In an attempt to catch Data completely off guard, you summoned him to your classroom right before your last class without any explanation. You waited anxiously, tapping your fingers on your desk as your students came in, keeping a keen out for Brian.  
“Hi, Miss y/l/n!” called one of your students. You offered a tight-lipped smile, but once you spotted Brian coming through the door, your nerves relaxed a tiny bit. After all, he was known for being rude, and surely, he would insult Data once again; it would be Data’s chance not to respond, to feel irritation and annoyance.   
“Miss y/l/n?” asked one of the girls sitting in the front. “Are you ever going to tell us about Q?”  
You swallowed, clasping your hands together nervously and gazing back at the door, hoping that Data might come in and spare you this ridiculous chatter. “Er… Captain Picard would prefer for us all not to talk about it.”  
“C’mon, Miss y/l/n!” Brian shouted, and you sighed, closing your eyes in frustration. Deanna could probably feel your irritation from all the way across the ship.   
“Miss y/l/n?” Data poked his head into your classroom, his golden eyes puzzled. No doubt he was used to summoning you places, not the other way round, and you couldn’t help but get satisfaction from knowing you’d surprised him. Your students immediately fell silent, knowing that Data had been an integral part of Q’s visit to the bridge.   
“Come in, Data,” you said, tucking your hair rather self-consciously behind your ear. Sometimes, you forgot how attractive he was, and it only served to make you more flustered in his presence. “I suppose you’re wondering why I summoned you?”  
“I am somewhat curious; however, I believe it was partly your intention to render me so,” Data replied, leaning against your desk and crossing his arms, gazing inquisitively down at you. You smirked, knowing you’d been found out. “I believe that you must have something to communicate to me regarding our experiment,” Data continued, and the class snapped to attention, staring at the two of you as though you were a theatrical production. ‘The experiment’ had become a popular topic of gossip on the ship, not just among your students but seemingly among every sentient being. Some were even gambling on whether or not it would be successful. As ridiculous as it all was to you, you were slightly amused by the sheer impact of your work with Data.  
“You are remaining silent,” Data noted. “Am I to take this silence to mean that you do not wish to communicate your intentions to me? How must I access this information?”  
“Data.” You cut him off with a wave of your hand, pointing to the empty seat beside Brian. “I would very much like for you to observe my class again. You may seat yourself there.”  
Data seemed befuddled, but he agreed, striding across the room to Brian and sitting beside him. You took a deep breath, gazing around at your other students and pretending not to pay too much attention to Data’s corner of the room. You were about to start your lesson, when Brian, evidently having recovered from the shock of a senior officer in your classroom, finally spoke up.   
“Miss y/l/n, why is the robot next to me?”  
Realization flashed through Data’s eyes, and your heart skipped a beat. This was his chance. You gave him a small nod of confirmation; you thought you saw a hint of panic in the android’s face. You watched him struggle against his protocol, an internal fight that you wouldn’t have noticed had you not known what he was going through. He looked up at you, and it was shockingly… vulnerable. It was as though he were asking for help. His golden eyes were wide with fright, and he looked as though he wanted to call out to you for help. For a second, you were worried that he had been damaged in some way, but he swallowed, furrowed his brow, and recovered himself quickly.  
Now, looking back at you was a very calm Data. Perhaps a little more eager than he usually seemed, but entirely at peace, as opposed to his internal struggle just moments before. He’d done it- he’d overrode his protocol. But had he felt anything in the process? You wanted more than anything to know, and the serenity that seemed to flow through him now didn’t answer any of your questions.   
As you taught your lesson, your brain went on autopilot. Data had seemed almost frantic, for a good five seconds at least. That had to mean something. And that look he’d given you, so helpless, so overwhelmed, so beautiful, you couldn’t get that image out of your mind. Heavens, the android had stolen your heart and he’d done it without remorse. He listened attentively to your lecture, nodding at different times, never looking away or becoming distracted. Your heart fluttered in your chest, and you were relieved when class was finally dismissed for the day.   
Once every last student had left the room, Data stood, quickly, yet retained his composed conduct as he strode towards you. “I felt,” he whispered, golden eyes aglow with intrigue.  
You felt an unspeakable joy bubble up in your chest. “Data… tell me,” you said breathlessly, clasping onto his hand.   
“I… I simply forced myself not to respond. The urge built up, and in my attempt to dismiss it, I became… inconvenienced by Brian’s presence. The very essence of who he was and what he had said somehow affected me deeply, and irritation developed.” Data was pacing restlessly, obviously taken aback by his moment of emotion. “I must record this in my notebook,” he said firmly, taking off into the hallway. You followed, trying to match his quick pace.  
“Data,” you said urgently. “You looked scared. Why was that?”  
“After my moment of irritation, I fell into a state of utter and complete shock.” You followed Data into the turbolift. He ordered it to take him to his quarters before continuing. “My shock was then followed by fear and doubt. I resisted another powerful urge to seek your guidance through this moment. My emotions soon expired after that.”  
The turbolift doors opened, and Data stepped out, striding towards his quarters, as you tried in vain to keep up. “Data, you need to slow down. This must be a powerful moment for you. You need to allow yourself to digest it before you start analyzing it. Besides, it doesn’t seem like you’re entirely yourself right now,” you insisted, following him into his quarters. Data ignored this and instead made a beeline for his notebook, writing furiously. You sank into a chair beside him, emotionally and physically exhausted, reconciling yourself to simply watching him.   
“Y/n,” Data finally said, looking up from his notebook after a solid two minutes of writing. “I must have you by my side at all times.”  
Heavens, you were more than willing to consent to that.  
“In the case of another emotion,” Data continued, “I must have your guidance in order to sustain it for a longer period of time. And I wish to know emotions beyond irritation- I wish to know affection, and pleasant sensations rather than only negative ones.”  
“Of course, Data,” you said gently. “I’m very happy for you. I’m confident you can maintain an emotion for longer than a few seconds, and I’m more than happy to guide you through whatever you feel.”  
“This shall be ideal,” Data responded, looking satisfied with your speech. “I shall commence packing.” He stood and began to gather his research notebooks.  
“What? Packing?” you asked. “What are you packing for?”  
“Well, I assume that it will be more convenient for me to go to your quarters, rather than to have you come and stay here. After all, I have no bed, as I do not require sleep to function-“  
“Data.” Your mind was spinning, and you were pathetically light-headed. “What exactly are you saying?”  
He paused, gazing back at you, his golden eyes softening. “My apologies, Miss y/l/n, I had assumed that I had made myself clear. I must have your guidance and supervision at all times; I believe that, with that restriction, it would be most inconvenient for us to inhabit two separate living spaces.”


	9. Review

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Data adjust to your new living circumstances, amidst much confusion and amusement.

That evening, you sat placidly in the meeting room, running over the events of the past few hours in your head. Helping Data move his things, showing him around your quarters, explaining your schedule to him… Data had even brought Spot, his cat, who had presented a bit of a challenge at first. Upon her arrival, she knocked over a neatly stacked pile of books and chose to sleep on them immediately thereafter. However, Data had gotten her settled in quickly, and when you’d left, she’d been sound asleep on your desk.  
Data had left for bridge duty, and it was then that Beverley Crusher had summoned you to the meeting room. She had informed you that she would arrive in five minutes, and requested that you simply wait until then. You were still having trouble wrapping your head around the fact that you were living with Data. Not just working closely with him, not just conducting research with him, but actually sharing a living space with him. What in the seven heavens would that be like? You turned the matter over in your mind, your heart beating rapidly.  
The doors opened to allow Beverley Crusher in, and she smiled kindly at you, sitting across from you. “Thank you for meeting me, y/n.”  
“Of course.” You had been doing so much thinking about your new living situation that you hadn’t even begun to wonder why she had summoned you. “Is there something wrong with Wesley?”  
She shook her head, glancing down at the table. “It’s… it’s not Wesley I want to talk to you about. It’s Data.”  
You nodded. Doctor Crusher had yet to tell you her opinion on the matter of the experiment. She hadn’t uttered a word about it in your presence, and you wondered how she felt about it.  
“Data informed me today that he had felt his first emotion. He informed all of us, actually, and announced that he would be residing in your quarters until he became fully accustomed to the new experience.” Beverley folded her hands neatly in front of her, clearing her throat. “Data has always seemed to be more than a simple machine to me. The fact that he is capable of feeling simply confirms that. In fact, Deanna mentioned that she felt a changed emotional presence within him. I’m very happy for him, because he’s been wishing for this as long as I’ve known him. However…” Beverley paused. “I may have a theory on why Q was so desperate to end this experiment. I wanted to share it with you so that you were aware, but I don’t think it’s important enough to be taken to the captain.”  
“What is it?” you asked, trying to keep the impatience out of your voice.  
“Data is already one of the most powerful beings that humans have had contact with,” Beverley explained. “Thank heavens he was programmed to help rather than harm, because I have no doubt that he has the resources and the capability to destroy the human race if he wished. Q may fear that, by gaining emotional intelligence as well as infinity knowledge, we may utilize Data as a form of warfare.” Beverley took a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling and rubbing her temples. “Oh, y/n, it sounds crazy, I know, but I simply can’t stop thinking about it. It’s been running through my mind all day. I needed to tell someone, just to get it off my chest.”  
“Of course,” you said slowly, considering the idea carefully. It did sound crazy, but not impossible. Data was, after all, more than capable of mass destruction if he chose to be, and Q knew that very well. Did he fear some sort of attack? You drummed your fingers on the table in deep thought.  
Beverley gave you a gentle smile. “But anyway, that’s just my take on the matter,” she said. “I imagine it will be interesting to have a roommate. You two are going to have to make sure you both have an equal amount of space and privacy.”  
“Yes, I’m sure we will. Thank you, Doctor Crusher. I think your theory may bear some merit,” you said, rising to leave. On your way out the door, Beverley stopped you.  
“Y/n? Thank you, for jumping in front of Wesley during Q’s attack. It… it means the world to me that you would die for my son.”  
You smiled. “I’m a teacher. Wesley is my student. It was not only obligated, but required that I place his life before mine.”  
“You must have been afraid,” said Beverley softly, tilting her head sympathetically.  
“There have been worse fears, I’m sure.” You thought of Data, gazing at you with his terrified golden eyes from across the classroom, a silent plea for emotional guidance. “I should go,” you added. “Data will be wanting to experience some new human concept, I’m sure. He mentioned something about ‘bluegrass’ music before I left.”  
Beverley laughed gently as the doors closed behind you, and you made your way to the turbolift and back to your quarters. As you made the trip, however, you found that your mind was reflected less on Beverley’s theory and more on the fact that she had asked to see you in the first place. Data’s experiment had given you access to so many different, unique, interesting people, and it provided an opportunity to understand them better. For instance, you’d always been frightened of Worf, but nowadays you were comfortable enough to invite him in to tea. Captain Picard was placing more and more trust in you, and spending time on the bridge allowed you a chance to see Deanna more. Yes, you loved knowing all these new people- but as you walked into your quarters to see Data sitting on your sofa with Spot purring in his lap, you knew that Data would always be your favorite thing about your new life.  
He gazed over at you, and you couldn’t help but notice yet again how attractive he was. With his striking golden eyes and his porcelain skin, he certainly knew how to take your breath away. Underneath the lights in your quarters, he was glowing, radiating peace and a type of tranquil authority. He quite literally rendered you speechless, and you could simply smile, pressing the button to shut the doors behind you.   
“What was the purpose of your meeting with Doctor Crusher?” Data asked, stroking Spot as you sat across from him. You were suddenly reminded of those old twentieth century sit-coms that you used to study in your cultures class back at the Academy- the husband and the wife asking each other how their days were. In fact, you could clearly see the resemblance of a family. An odd one, of course- a teacher, an android, and a cat- and yet, it made you fall even deeper in love with Data than you were before. There was something precious about the moment, something you wanted to cherish forever.  
“It’s nothing you need to worry about,” you said softly, brushing your hair behind your ears. “What have you been up to while I was gone?”  
“I took it upon myself to review your annotated copies of Frankenstein and Macbeth. They were detailed, accurate notes, and I suspected that they would be nothing less,” Data responded, nodding to the books on the coffee table beside him.   
“So… no new emotional developments, then?” you asked worriedly.  
Data shook his head, looking somewhat perplexed. “I am concerned that perhaps, my irritation earlier today was a single solitary incident. I wish to experience more. Shall we devise another scenario in which I am able to override my programming?” asked Data, glancing back up at you.  
“Not tonight, Data,” you said, yawning. “It’s late, and I need to go to bed. Um… What do you do… at night?”  
“Y/n, this is a starship, and, as we do not experience ‘night’ on a starship, I find your inquiry to be highly-“  
“Data. You know what I mean.”  
You caught a hint of amusement in his eyes and had a vague suspicion that he was teasing you. “I simply continue to operate as usual,” he answered. “I will remain in your living area while you sleep in your bedroom.”  
You nodded slowly. “I… suppose so, yes. Wake me if you need my help, or if you start to feel something again.”  
“Y/n, do I have your permission to continue perusing your annotated novels?”  
“Of course, Data,” you said gently, pausing at your bedroom door and turning to face him. “Do… do you really enjoy reading them?”  
“Certainly.” He didn’t bother to look up from your copy of Pride and Prejudice. “I find your work to be quite intriguing. Good night, y/n.”  
You smiled, taking one last look at the android’s complete focus on the book. “Good night, Data.”


	10. Beverley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data experiences another emotion; however, not in the way that you would have hoped.

You were in your classroom when you first caught wind of the newest bizarre occurrence on the starship.  
It was your first class of the day, the one that Wesley was in, and therefore, one of your favorite classes. It wasn’t often that you got to teach a student who was so utterly polite, and kept up with his work even though he didn’t exactly enjoy the material you were teaching him. You’d always believed that Beverley had raised her son well.   
Data was on the bridge and had been ever since you’d woken up that morning. You assumed that you would reconvene with him later. In the meantime, you had to prepare your class for Starfleet’s standardized essay that they would be required to take next week.  
“There are three parts to the test,” you explained, handing out information sheets. “Grammar will be covered, of course, but the most important-“  
Suddenly, your communicator went off. “Picard to Miss y/l/n,” the captain said impatiently, obviously aggravated about something. Your students exchanged looks, no doubt remembering the Q incident.  
“Y/l/n here,” you answered curiously.  
“Y/n, please send Wesley Crusher to his mother’s quarters. Tell him to go quickly. Picard out.”  
You glanced up; Wesley had already gathered his materials, a concerned look on his face. “Go ahead, Wesley, you heard the captain,” you said gently, and he nodded, rushing out the door.   
It was an odd incident, to be sure, but considering it wasn’t uncommon for students to be called out of class every now and then, you tried to put it out of your head. It wasn’t until your lunch break that you realized there was something wrong.  
“Did you hear about Beverley?” David the music teacher asked you, taking his usual place beside you.  
“What? No,” you said, worried. “Wesley was called out of my class to her quarters today, but that’s all I know.”   
David shrugged. “She lost it. She just went nuts. Apparently, she had a complete breakdown, and no one knows why. They had to tranquilize her.”  
The rest of your day went by in a complete blur. You suspected Q as soon as you’d heard the news from David, but as the day carried on, you became more and more certain. Perhaps Beverley had stumbled upon the truth with her theory, and Q didn’t want anyone else to know; but in that case, would you be the next victim? You were confused and, quite honestly, felt a vague threat following you around throughout your classes. You were relieved when your last class was over, and you were able to go across the hall, through your office, and into your quarters. You did a double take upon seeing Data and Geordi sitting grimly on your sofa.  
“What’s going on?” you asked faintly, not sure if you could handle any more surprises that day.   
“Y/n, I hope that you do not object to my inviting Geordi into our quarters. I felt another emotion today, and I wished for the presence of a human but did not want to disturb you,” Data answered.  
“Another emotion?” you asked, perking up.  
“Y/n,” said Geordi softly. “When Beverley… when she had her… incident today, it was directed at Data.”  
“At Data?” You looked over at the android. He looked as serene as ever, gazing back at you with calm golden eyes.  
“I became frightened,” he responded. “I was able to maintain this emotion for much longer than the last. Fortunately, Geordi was with me and was able to calm me down.”  
You sank onto the sofa beside him, considering this new information. So Beverley had, apparently, lost it- and at Data, no less. It was a clear message from Q, in your opinion. You were just thankful that Geordi had been there for Data.   
“I can leave it you want,” Geordi said, standing to leave. “I don’t mean to intrude, and I’m sure you and Data have a lot to discuss.”  
“No, Geordi, stay. I’ll get us some pastries and we can have tea,” you said, rising from the couch and hurrying to produce the food, accidently tripping on Spot in the process. You gathered three cups of black tea and a few shortbread cookies and distributed them amongst your friends, taking quite a few of the cookies for yourself. You were, after all, a stress eater, and everything about the situation was stressful.  
“Beverley came to the bridge.” Geordi began the story unprompted, after a few minutes of silent eating. “Deanna and Riker were arguing, something about whether or not to go out to dinner together, and Picard said he didn’t have time for their ‘teenage drama’.” Geordi allowed himself an amused grin, and you smiled slightly. “Anyway, Beverley sat beside Picard, and she… wasn’t acting like herself. She looked like she didn’t want to be there, and she was kind of sulking. A few minutes later, she had a complete emotional breakdown, screaming at Data and saying that he didn’t deserve to feel human, and going up to him and shaking him. Data got frightened and he started calling out for you, y/n, so I stepped in.” Geordi glanced up at you. “Then, I, uh, remembered you and Data were sharing quarters,” he added, raising his eyebrows suggestively and you blushed, looking down at the floor. “So I brought him here and watched over him to make sure he was alright.”  
“It was… an irrational response,” Data added thoughtfully. “I experienced terror when Doctor Crusher attacked me. However, I could have easily physically overtaken her. I am uncertain as to the meaning of this.”  
“Well, Data, it’s perfectly normal to feel afraid when someone is yelling at you,” you explained. “Even if you don’t feel physically threatened, loud yelling is still an unpleasant sensation.”  
“Y/n’s right,” Geordi added. “And she wasn’t acting like herself at all. She even passed out right afterwards. Everyone was afraid, Data, it wasn’t just you. I was terrified.”  
You couldn’t help but be pleased that Data had instinctively called out to you for help. You glanced over at him as he sipped his tea, and felt another rush of attraction. He had his research notebook open in front of him, filled with details about his most recent emotional experience; his experiment notes reminded you of something.   
“Will… will Captain Picard want to have another meeting about the experiment?” you asked Geordi hesitantly.  
Geordi sighed, shaking his head. “Doesn’t he always? I have no doubt that we’ll be called to some emergency briefing in the next few days. I think right now he’s mostly concerned about Beverley’s health.”  
There was another silence, and Geordi stood. “I really should be going. I’m sorry that I randomly showed up in your quarters, y/n. Sorry- I mean, yours and Data’s quarters.”  
You knew he was teasing, and you rolled your eyes. “You’re always welcome, Geordi. I’ll see you later.”  
The door closed behind Geordi, and you turned to see Data with his posterity notebook. “What are you writing now, Data?” you asked, going to sit beside him. Data revealed the page- it was a sketch of you, very well done, standing in front of your classroom and smiling peacefully. You blushed- the drawing was very pretty, and you wondered if that was how Data saw you.  
“Terror is a very intense emotion,” Data responded. “I felt a distinct need for your companionship, and you were unable to be with me. While I was distressed, I created a mental image of you in order to stabilize my fears, and I believe I have captured it on paper.”  
If possible, your face got even redder than it already was. How in the seven heavens was Data so unbearably sweet? “I- oh, Data,” you murmured, resisting the urge to embrace him. You could think of no other response, so you sat in silence, gazing contemplatively out of the window at the stars. As concerned as you were for poor Beverley (for you were convinced that it wasn’t her who had thrown that fit; she would never do something so unkind), a large part of your mind was occupied with Data; was it possible that, someday, he might develop feelings for you?


	11. Eyes of the Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data is incredibly disappointed in you.

That evening, you ensured that Data was stable and reminded him to summon you back to your quarters if anything unusual occurred. You left him furiously writing in his experiment notebook with Spot purring in his lap, and if possible, he seemed even more preoccupied than usual.  
You went to Ten Forward. You needed a break from Data and the experiment altogether, because the thought of Beverley in an uncontrollable rage distressed you. For once, you wanted to blend in with the rest of the crew and return to your position of complete and utter invisibility. It used to be that most of the senior officers were barely aware of your existence; you missed that and wanted desperately to regain it. But alas, you were almost certain that the experiment had placed you irreversibly into the eyes of the public, and that evening, you drank to forget.  
You had staked out a small table by the window, the same one that Data had approached you at when he first consulted you with his plan. You sat by yourself, having failed to seek out Deanna or Geordi, and instead of their companionship you had already downed at least two or three potent drinks. Your mind was so weary with exhaustion and alcohol that you barely noticed when Commander Riker took a seat across from you.  
“You’re drunk,” he said blatantly, looking somewhat amused.  
“I’m not any more drunk than anyone else here,” you mumbled, putting down your drink.  
“Ah, of course not.” Even in your inebriated state, you knew he didn’t quite believe you. “Listen to me, Miss y/l/n. I know you’re upset about Beverley. We all are. But I need to know, truthfully, if you and Data have reached the conclusion that Q was behind this incident. I know he seemed to want to talk to you.”  
Dimly, you realized that Riker might put the experiment at jeopardy again. You weren’t entirely sure how to put an end to that, and all your drunk mind could do was label him an enemy. “Data?” you exclaimed angrily. “I- I don’t think this is the place to have this conversation, Commander,” you said, calmer this time, in the coldest tone you could muster. “Data… would want to be included.” You paused; you suddenly had a headache. “Um… I forget what you wanted to know, Commander.”  
Riker sighed, leaning back and rolling his eyes. “Clearly you’re too drunk to talk about this.”  
“I’m not-“ Just as the words left your mouth, the room started spinning, and you struggled not to pass out. You rarely drank, so you didn’t have much of a tolerance for alcohol.   
Riker now looked sympathetic. Cocking his head to the side in thought, he studied you, a gentleness overtaking his face. “The captain wouldn’t like to know that you were drunk like this… but I won’t tell him. I understand that you’re stressed. Lord knows I’ve done the same thing many times before. But I’ll make sure you get to your quarters safely, and Data can take care of you from there.” He stood, holding out his arm to you. “Come along.”  
That was your last memory. You woke up the next morning safely tucked in your bed, a glass of water with a painkiller on the table beside you. Groaning in pain, you sat up, your head still spinning and your mouth still tasting of alcohol. You drained the glass and sat up, mentally celebrating that there were no classes today; you would never have gotten drunk if you had to teach the next day.   
“Y/n?” Data poked his head into your bedroom. “Are you sufficiently healed?”  
You rubbed your eyes and yawned, trying to work through your mental fog. “I… I suppose so, Data. Riker brought me here, correct?”  
“Yes, he did.” There was a sudden sternness in the android’s tone; surprised, you looked up at him. “You were extremely inebriated and verging on losing consciousness. It was then that I experienced yet another emotion, which Commander Riker identified as ‘disappointment’. I am disappointed in the way you attempted to escape your responsibilities last night- or, in more colloquial terms, the way you ‘drowned your sorrows’.”  
An android was giving you a lecture on sobriety. Part of you wanted to laugh, but part of you was hurt that Data appeared to be somewhat angry at you. When you looked in his eyes, you saw traces of emotion there, and the way that he carried himself was now more aggressive; rather than standing upright with his hands tucked behind his back, Data leaned on your doorframe, his arms crossed, his brow raised. You were ashamed and felt the sudden need to defend yourself. “I… Data, I hardly ever do this,” you stammered. “I was upset about Beverley… and about you. I didn’t want to be called to a meeting only to be told that we had to stop the experiment.”  
“Yet, your actions last night produced no change in your current situation,” Data pointed out. “If anything, it negatively affected your health and your ability to deal with the obstacles that have been placed in our way.”  
“I know, Data,” you said regretfully. “I’m sorry. But I’m glad you’re still experiencing emotions.”  
Data’s expression shifted from angry to rather pleased. “It is an interesting new component in my life; I find that the emotions are more constant now than they were before. I always seem to be feeling something, whether it be contentment or something stronger. However, we do not have time to dwell on this new development. I must go to the bridge, and I would like for you to accompany me.”  
You hurriedly dressed in your uniform and followed Data to the bridge, ignoring the occasional bouts of dizziness that you felt. Once you emerged from the turbolift, you locked eyes with Riker as you went to sit down at Data’s station, and he gave you a quick wink before turning back to his work. You were glad that he had agreed to keep last night’s incident a secret.  
“Mr. Data. Miss y/l/n,” Picard greeted you briefly. “Data, you look quite… pleased this morning.”  
“I am, sir.” Data turned to consider Picard, and you thought you saw a trace of a smile on the android’s lips. “I am experiencing incredible sensations that I never thought I would have the ability to experience. It is quite remarkable.”  
Worf grunted his congratulations, and Data looked perhaps even more satisfied. You were intensely happy for him and thought him all the more attractive for his new enthusiasm. He was still purely Data- calm, rational, logical- simply with a hint of something more beneath the surface.   
“Sir,” Riker said, rising from his seat. “Permission to check on Doctor Crusher.”  
“On what basis, number one?”  
“Wesley seemed upset this morning, sir. He wanted either me or you to stop by her quarters as soon as possible,” Riker responded primly.  
“Permission granted. And… do keep me updated, number one,” Picard said softly. It was well-known that the captain was more than a little affectionate for the doctor, something you’d forgotten completely when you’d heard the news. Personally, you hoped Wesley was okay. He’d looked so confused when he had been called out of class the previous day, and you knew how much his mother meant to him.  
As Riker left, you felt a new spell of dizziness wash over you, and quickly grabbed Data’s shoulder to keep yourself stable. The android tensed at your touch, and his nimble fingers paused at the keyboard for a brief second before he regained control. Embarrassed, you could feel Picard studying you closely, and you tried to disguise your movements as a supportive pat on the shoulder rather than a desperate attempt to maintain consciousness.   
Data’s reaction surprised you, however. You didn’t think you’d ever seen him stop his work, and you had to wonder if your touch had distracted him somehow. You didn’t allow your mind to wander too far down that path, however, and you killed the thought as quickly as it came to your head. Besides, you were still feeling under the weather, and rather wished that Data hadn’t wanted you to accompany him that morning.   
The loudspeakers suddenly came to life. “Riker to bridge. I’m here with Dr. Crusher. Condition stable, but she feels weak after… the events of yesterday.”  
“It’s remarkable she’s not still in comatose,” Wesley commented, his voice crackling over the loudspeaker. “What happened yesterday seemed too intense to elicit such a quick recovery. I’ll stay with her today and watch over her, if that’s okay, Captain.”  
“Permission granted,” Picard said gravely. “Number one, you may return to the bridge now.”  
“Understood, sir. Riker out.”  
You turned around to see the captain looking rather amused. “Only Beverley could pull a recovery like that off,” he muttered to himself. Coming out of his daze, he straightened up, smoothing his uniform and recovering his dignity. You couldn’t help but laugh slightly to yourself.  
“Captain, you have to admit it’s unnatural.” You hadn’t noticed Geordi, but he’d either just arrived to the bridge or had been lurking in the background the entire time. “Dr. Crusher has never said a hateful word in her career until what happened yesterday. Regardless of her physical condition, shouldn’t we find out whether she remembers the incident? It must be mentally strenuous for her to have said those things. It was so uncharacteristic of her.”   
“Of course, Mr. LaForge,” said Picard gently. “Bev- Dr. Crusher’s emotional wounds will be healed as thoroughly as her physical ones; I assure you of that.”  
You glanced over at Data, watching him work, thinking about his uncharacteristic behavior. If you were interpreting his actions right, you’d made him nervous- and perhaps, you could begin conducting your own experiments.


	12. Inquisitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your evening with Data doesn't quite go the way you expected.

There had been a tension surrounded you and Data ever since you’d touched his shoulder on the bridge. He hadn’t become unfriendly; rather, pensive, speculative, silent and thoughtful. Every time you’d attempted to bring up a conversation topic, it would only elicit a noncommittal nod, and a slight hum if you were lucky. Your confusion turned to amusement and hopefulness as you began to wonder if he was growing affectionate towards you. You desperately tried to ground yourself, reminding yourself that he had very recently acquired emotions, and that there was only a slight chance that he felt towards you the way you felt about him; and yet, you never managed to quite kill that hope.  
After you and Data were dismissed from the bridge, it was evening. He’d returned to your quarters, but you had decided that whatever was going on with him, he should have some time to reflect in private, and you went across the hall to your classroom to get some grading done.   
A few hours passed, and the growing curiosity of Data’s condition began to take its toll; no longer able to resist, you stood, hurrying across the hall, through your office, and into your quarters.  
Upon opening the door, the first thing you saw was Spot, in Data’s arms, gazing lovingly up at her owner as Data refilled her food bowl. You smiled at the scene, watching Data stroke Spot’s ears softly as he set her down. “Pretty cat,” he murmured to her, stroking her fur as she wolfed down her food. You cleared your throat, announcing your presence.  
Seemingly embarrassed, Data turned and saw you, closing his eyes briefly and sighing as if to recollect his dignity. You giggled, realizing that embarrassed Data was even cuter than confused Data. “Hi,” you said amidst your laughter.  
“Hello, y/n.” Data’s gaze fell to the book in your hands. “Is this novel another annotation project?”  
“Oh- no, Data, it isn’t.” You sat on the couch and motioned for him to sit beside you. “This is a Western novel. They were popular in the early twentieth century. This one is by Zane Grey.”  
“Accessing.” Data tilted his head to the side; it was no less adorable than it had ever been. “Ah. One of the most popular Western authors of the twentieth century, Zane Grey published over-“  
“I’d like you to read this,” you interrupted him, offering the book to him. You’d chosen The Lone Ranger because you thought that Grey had done a masterful job of capturing human nature on paper, and you thought that it would be beneficial for Data’s research. Data accepted the book, gazing at the cover and running his fingers over the binding material.   
“Thank you, y/n,” he said sincerely, looking up at you.  
You smiled. “You’re welcome,” you said softly, rising to make yourself a cup of tea. Data turned to gaze out the window, evidently lost in thought.  
“Y/n?” he said finally. “Humankind has romanticized stars for millennia. Now, being emotionally able to comprehend aesthetic value, I understand why. I found myself opening the curtains as soon as I returned to our quarters.”  
You glanced over at him- his eyes were focused on you now, and you couldn’t help but think how… how pretty he was. His features, seemingly emotionless, now had a hidden tinge of feeling to them. His eyes sparkled a little more, his lips were a little curved as opposed to their previous hard, straight line, and his eyebrows, previously raised in inquiry, were sometimes furrowed by anger. Not at that moment, though; his gaze was peaceful, content, and he was more attractive than you had ever imagined a man- or android- could be.   
“Yes,” you said, almost on auto-pilot, as your mind dwelled on more interesting things. “Yes, stars are- are commonly featured in literature as symbols of holiness, or love, or even peace…” you continued speaking, but you barely knew what you were saying. All you knew was that you were reciting a lecture that you had given a few years ago, and Data was standing up, and walking over to the window, and he looked so pensive as he gazed out, and he had taken on that authoritative conduct that you found so damn hot-  
You closed your eyes and took in a deep breath, trying desperately to calm yourself down. Once you had recollected yourself, you opened your eyes once more, but instantly regretted doing so- Data had evidently run a hand through his perfectly groomed hair, and now it was messy, adorably messy, but he didn’t pay it any mind- he was still consumed in staring out at the stars.   
“Data… your hair…” you said faintly, gesturing vaguely at your own.  
“Oh,” he said, glancing over at the mirror beside one of your bookshelves and slicking it back down once more. Now he stood at attention, considering you with an inquisitive tilt of the head. “Miss y/l/n, I have a question.”  
“Go ahead, Data,” you said, mentally exhausted from trying to repress your attraction.  
“Why does Geordi display amusement at our living conditions? Is this another facet of humor that I have yet to learn about?”  
“Um… well…” You closed your eyes, preparing for the answer that you’d have to give. “Geordi probably thinks it’s funny because it’s somewhat comparable to the living situation that couples usually have. Like, um, how Beverley and her husband lived together before he died. Kind of like that.”  
“Oh.” Data fell silent. “Is… is that idea really so laughable?”  
You nearly choked on your tea.  
The android looked almost hurt. Misery suddenly intruded upon his handsome golden eyes, and he was looking down at the floor rather than making eye contact. “I feared that would be the reply. In fact, I was almost certain it would be. I do not know why I still feel saddened by it,” he said softly.  
Your heart was racing. “Da… Data… don’t be sad,” you finally managed to say.  
“Y/n… does my presence not improve your mood, similar to the manner in which significant others improve each other’s moods? I am confused as to why that concept is humorous to Geordi.” Data looked up at you, and, well, if androids could have sad puppy-dog eyes, Data would have the cutest. You bit your lip; you felt a headache coming on, all your feelings for Data were nearly exploding out of your chest, and you clutched your tea, attempting to regulate your breathing.   
Data was obviously expecting an answer from you, but you were too overwhelmed to speak. His face gradually became calmer, and he looked back towards the stars, the light hitting his features beautifully. You wished he would stop being so attractive- maybe then you could get your thoughts in order and regain control of your vocal cords.   
“Data,” you managed finally. He turned towards you, his expression challenging and resentful- he’d obviously been hurt by your silence. You set down your tea and slowly crossed the room to where he stood, not entirely sure of what you would do when you got there.   
Finally, you stood before him, about a foot away; his eyes became less resentful and more inquisitive. Without thinking, you enveloped him in your arms and pressed a passionate kiss to his synthetic lips.   
He stiffened at first- you nearly let him go. But he quickly responded, skillfully and with an almost eager intensity. You felt his arms raise slightly, obviously confused as to what to do with them, so you simply clasped his hands in yours, continuing to kiss him. You could sense his confusion, and yet, it was the most pleasurable kiss you’d ever had. After a few seconds, you pulled away, not wanting to overwhelm him.  
Silence reigned for a few more seconds, before Data finally tilted his head to the side and asked the inevitable question. “I do not understand. Why did you choose this particular display of affection?”  
“Well… Data, you were sad,” you said, squeezing his hands fondly.   
“Y/n.” Data’s voice was unusually husky. “Were… were you expressing attraction?”  
“Do you want me to be?” you asked quietly.  
“I… I am unsure. My assumptions regarding you are often challenged. You have proven to be… somewhat mischievous,” Data replied, tilting his head to the side.  
Your heart was beating a million times a minute. You tried to swallow your fear and looked the android directly in the eyes. “Data. I need to know. Are you attracted to me?”  
It was blunt, but there was no other way to put it. Data tightened his grip on your hands and said gently, “I feel… something different for you. Ever since I felt my first emotion, you… stood out to me somehow. I have been attempting to conduct research on this phenomenon on my own. I have read Shakespeare’s romances in an attempt to try and match my feelings, and- and I believe I have succeeded. Your kiss… I believe that the kiss confirmed it. I have reached the conclusion that… that, yes, attraction to you is among all my various new emotions.”  
You didn’t have time to react to this speech before you were in Data’s arms, and he was kissing you, passionately. His embrace was warm and welcoming, and you allowed your entire world to be consumed by the kiss, joy erupting in your heart. There was so much emotion, so much intensity that Data displayed, that made you realize that your wildest dreams had finally, finally come true. Data Soong could feel, and most importantly, he felt for you.


	13. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverley makes her return to the bridge; you and Data have concerns about Q.

The world suddenly became a lot more colorful. Sometimes, you were overwhelmed by the intensity of your passion for the android, but it was a small price to pay for the wonderful chaos that your life had become. You’d had a few relationships in the past, but none of them had gotten to the point that you were living together. Now, it was a perfectly normal occurrence to return home from teaching and find Data- your boyfriend- cuddling with Spot on the sofa, waiting for you to return. It was an absolute dream, and you were happier than ever.   
Regardless, your lives both continued on as normal. This was partly due to the fact that you had both decided to keep your relationship quiet and restrained from showing affection outside of your quarters. Data would still invite Geordi over every now and then, and they would discuss their technological developments that sounded like nonsense to you. However, you were happy that Data was still spending time with his friends and working on his career while balancing his relationship with you. After all, it was a new emotional experience for the android, and you wanted to make sure he would get through it.   
You were trying to get him used to physical affection. For instance, as he helped you organize books one morning, you kissed him on the cheek. He glanced over at you, his head tilted to the side.  
“Y/n,” he said gravely. “I find your company incredibly desirable.”  
You smiled fondly. It was flirting- unlike any other flirting you’d ever heard, but it was Data’s way of flirting, and that was all that mattered to you.   
“Deanna mentioned that it seems like we’re attached at the hip,” you remarked, pausing your movements for a moment.  
“Indeed,” Data replied. “I believe that we work quite well together. Mutual respect and admiration is, after all, a trademark in some of history’s most successful duos. I am simply honored to be capable of experiencing such a thing.”  
You smiled at him once more; you felt quite honored as well. You and Data had spent about a week or so carrying on your secret relationship, and Data was slowly growing more and more comfortable with the idea of a romantic partner. Unfortunately, both of you were still anxious about Q, and the warning he’d given you; Data even mentioned that he wished Q were dead, and with that, you realized he’d added anger onto his growing list of emotions.  
“We should report to the bridge,” Data pointed out, putting down his stack of books. “I am on-duty in five minutes.”   
“Alright,” you agreed, giving a lingering last glance to your copy of Jane Eyre. “Spot better not mess these books up while we’re gone.”  
Data chuckled softly. He’d begun laughing a few days after your kiss, and you loved the sound of it. His laughter was so soft, gentle, peaceful, and it calmed you down the instant you heard it. Spot perked up at the mention of her name, giving you a rather perturbed look as though she’d understood you.   
As you and Data boarded the turbolift, you were pleasantly surprised to find Dr. Crusher on her way to the bridge as well. “Beverley!” you exclaimed happily, resisting a childish urge to hug her. “How are you feeling?”  
She gave you a gentle smile, her eyes kind and soft- so different from the reported rage she’d been in the week prior. “I’m wonderful, y/n, thank you for asking. Data, I can’t apologize enough for what happened- I don’t remember any of it, but Captain Picard tells me I was absolutely dreadful-“  
“Doctor,” Data interrupted, “It has been confirmed that you blacked out during that period of time and had absolutely no control over your actions. It would not only be nonsensical to hold you accountable for your aggression against me, but cruel as well. I have full confidence in your good intentions for me.”  
“Bless you, Data.” Beverley looked truly grateful for the android’s forgiveness. “I will say I’ve been incredibly emotionally exhausted since then-“  
“Me, too!” interjected Data eagerly. You suppressed a smile- he was so adorable, so excited to be experiencing emotions along with the rest of the crew. “I… My apologies for interrupting you, Dr. Crusher. I… I have been experiencing emotional exhaustion as well, because of the new sensations and stimulations that I am encountering.” Data’s eyes were more animated than usual, his hands primly behind his back, obviously proud of his new feelings.  
“That’s wonderful, Data, I’m so happy for you,” said Beverley sincerely, before giving you a little smile. You returned it, feeling a sense of pride. Your boyfriend was the cutest thing on the ship, and you wanted everyone to know it.   
The turbolift stopped and the doors opened onto the bridge. As Beverley took her place beside Captain Picard (who began worriedly asking her about her health), Data headed over to his science station towards the back of the bridge. Although you’d only been with him while he navigated, he’d offered to show you a wider range of his work, and you’d agreed.  
You sat beside him at the computer, watching the numbers flash across the screen. It was all ancient Greek to you (actually, you understood ancient Greek a good deal better than coding- you’d had an elective on it at the academy), but it made Data genuinely excited, and you enjoyed seeing him happy.   
“Y/n,” Data said quietly after a few minutes of typing away at the computer. “Would you like to accompany me to the holodeck this evening?”  
“For an experiment?”  
“In a sense, perhaps. I would prefer to consider it a date.”  
A smile forced itself upon your face. “Yes, Data, I would love to go to the holodeck with you,” you said gently. “I don’t have any classes tonight, so that should work out well.”  
It seemed each day that passed, you saw more and more versions of Data that you’d never seen before. At that moment, you saw a shy Data- a slight smile tugging at his lips, a pause in the flurry of his nimble, typing fingers, and a cute tilt of the head as he turned to consider you. “I believe that you deserve a proper date, rather than continuing to supervise me on the bridge.”  
“I can do both,” you assured him, glancing over your shoulder to make sure no one had overheard your conversation. “Besides, there haven’t been any complications with your emotions; I’m almost ready to consider this experiment a success.”  
Commander Riker approached Data’s research station, leaning against the wall and looking over Data’s shoulder at the computer. “Things seem to be running smoothly. We’re supposed to rendezvous with the Klingons at some point in the near future, so the captain says to prepare for that. We’re also concerned about any Q interferences that may crop up as well. Have either of you experienced anything odd since Dr. Crusher’s incident?”  
You and Data glanced at each other- Riker’s assessment seemed to be correct. Everything was running smoothly, and hopefully the trend would continue. “We have not noticed any unusual occurrences,” Data reported, glancing up at Riker.  
“Wonderful. Well… I really hope you won’t at all,” Riker said sincerely, patting Data on the shoulder before returning to his position next to Picard.  
You glanced back over at Data, who seemed suddenly troubled. It had been a rather intense thought, the idea of Q interfering with your relationship- you felt the need to lighten the mood. “Well, the thing I’m most worried about right now is Spot messing with my books again,” you joked, remembering all the times the cat had knocked over stacks of grading and annotated novels.  
Data inhaled deeply, closing his eyes in concentration. “Sometimes,” he murmured under his breath softly, “Sometimes, I wish I could dream. I wish I could get inside my head like humans can. Because internally, I feel human now. Of course, I am different, and I always will have a limited capacity for emotions, but I wish I could be treated as one.”  
“Data, I regard you as human. So does Geordi, and all your other friends,” you reassured him.   
“I simply wish that Q would allow me to feel emotion without making it into an issue.” Data leaned back in his chair, looking over at you with an eyebrow raised. “In fact, I wonder why he cares about my humanity- or lack thereof- with such a passion.”  
You had no answers for him. You could simply squeeze his hand reassuringly, and watch him carry on with his work, wondering the exact same thing.


	14. Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Picard drops his usual composure in light of Beverley's return.

Beverley and Picard were in the midst of an intense disagreement, and the entire bridge knew it. A few days after she’d made her return to the bridge, she’d suggested that she still attend the Klingon medical convention despite her recent illness. You had been sitting with Data at his navigational center, and you’d seen the ominous look cloud over the captain’s face. He grew incredibly silent, pensive, before finally snapping at Doctor Crusher to follow him to his office. They’d emerged fifteen minutes later, both their faces red with anger, and she’d stalked to the turbolift, shooting him an irritated look over her shoulder.  
Data tensed when he saw the captain’s anger; you put an arm around his shoulders, trying to ground his anxiety. He gave you a grateful smile before returning to his work; he was quickly becoming more and more adaptive to being touched soothingly. It was truly becoming a comfort to him.   
You dropped your arm quickly, not wanting anyone to conceive the touch as romantic. However, Data took your hand in his, examining them closely. You smiled fondly; he had acquired a habit of logging different forms of affection into his journal and analyzing their effect on his mental state. He’d already done kissing, and you supposed he was moving onto hand-holding.   
Picard was quite obviously in a dark mood. The bridge felt much different that day, not at all the atmosphere that you’d grown to love; rather, there seemed to be a stormy cloud hanging over everyone’s heads, a cloud that only Captain Picard could control. He would stand up and wordlessly pace for a few minutes before seating himself again. It made you long for the comfort of his usual peace- after all, he rarely became unsettled. Whatever had happened with Beverley clearly upset him. You knew he was worried about her health, but on occasion, he did take his protective instincts too far.   
“Increase warp factor, Mr. Data,” Picard muttered finally. Riker appeared startled, and Picard rounded on him. “Do you concur, number one?”  
“Well… I suppose, captain, but we’re right on time to get to the meeting as it is. I have no objection to getting there early, I suppose.”  
“Wonderful,” said Picard icily. “Mr. Data, in that case, you may comply.”  
Data typed in a series of commands, and you felt the ship’s speed increase slightly. When you glanced over at him, you noticed the android’s concern, his brow furrowed, his hair rumpled as he ran a hand through it. You felt a solidarity with him; Beverley’s incident had worried everyone, and the captain’s stress was simply adding onto it.   
Deanna cleared her throat, standing up. “Captain? May I speak to you in private, please?”  
Thank the heavens. Deanna Troi always knew how to calm Picard down. She smiled at you as she followed the captain into her office, and you grinned back at your friend. For the moment, she’d salvaged the situation.   
“Interesting,” Data murmured, reaching down to retrieve his journal and scribbling more observations into it. “I find it intriguing, how one individual’s mood is capable of affecting emotions besides his own. I myself felt the effects.”  
You glanced over at him. If he’d been frightened before, he certainly wasn’t then. With the captain gone, Data had once again taken on an air of authority, his head tilted a certain way, his face returning to a neutral expression. You swallowed the impulse to embrace him and simply gazed over his shoulder at his notes.   
After a few minutes of tense silence, Picard returned, and it was almost like he was a new person. He was calm, steady, carrying himself with a sort of serenity that hadn’t been there before Deanna pulled him aside. He settled back into his chair, crossing one leg over the other and tugging his uniform into place. Deanna followed, seating herself beside him.   
“Mr. Data, you may decrease warp factor,” Picard said gently, leaning forward in his chair.  
“Very well, sir,” Data responded, clearly bewildered. “But… sir, just two minutes ago you wanted me to increase.”  
Damn it. You had to remember to teach him about mood swings.  
“Yes, Mr. Data, yes I did,” Picard responded. “And now I’m changing my mind.”  
“Oh.” Data tilted his head to the side, his brow furrowing. “I see.”  
You thought you heard Riker chuckle under his breath.   
For a while, all was peaceful. Picard had settled down quite a bit (thank the heavens for Deanna), and Geordi had entered the bridge and gone back to the research station to do work as well. Geordi always cast a good mood wherever he went- soon, he was exchanging cheerful jokes with everyone on the bridge, making everyone there feel welcome and happy. Despite his efforts, you were still hung up on the threat of Q returning. Data was quite clearly an emotional being now- would Q punish him for that?  
“Y/n,” said Deanna quite suddenly. “The experiment seems to be going very well. I’ve sensed Data’s emotions for a while now. You two seem to have gotten… very close.”  
You bit your lip, feeling your face heat up. “Yes, Deanna,” you responded, turning around. “I think Data’s doing very well, and we’re not seeing any complications.”  
“I could not have made any progress whatsoever without Miss y/l/n,” Data added. “I was extremely fortunate that she agreed to assist me.” You glanced over at him- Data had the perfect poker face. He looked entirely neutral when he was discussing you. And yet, you thought, smirking to yourself, you knew he felt strongly for you.  
Deanna must know this as well, you realized, as she continued to gaze analytically at the two of you. You hadn’t had the chance to talk with Deanna in a while, and now that you were seeing her again, you realized that she would be able to pick up on the romantic connection between you and Data in a heartbeat… but you trusted her to keep it a secret. Deanna had always been a kind friend to you, and you would trust her with your life.  
“Captain?” Geordi piped up. “Request explanation for the increase in speed about twenty minutes ago?”  
Riker stifled another laugh, and Picard rolled his eyes. “Denied, commander.”  
Geordi shrugged and let the subject drop. You made a mental note to tell him about Picard’s argument with Beverley later. You weren’t sure quite how you got sucked into the world of your superior officers’ drama, but you truly hoped Picard would smooth things over with the doctor.  
“Y/n?” Data asked quietly.  
You pulled yourself out of your thoughts. “Yes, Data?”  
“Why do humans fear death?”  
Oh, boy. You weren’t in the mood for a philosophical conversation. Fortunately, Picard had overheard and he stepped in. “It’s very simple, Data. Humans cannot experience the world but through their own perspective, and once that perspective is stolen from them by death, there is no world anymore. Does that make sense?”  
“Yes, sir,” Data responded, tilting his head to the side in thought. “I myself am… frightened by the idea of mortality, sir.”  
“Well, fortunately for you, that’s not something you have to worry about,” Geordi added, coming to stand by you and Data. “You’re going to exist until you become damaged beyond repair, and forever, if that never happens. That’s something a lot of people would kill for, Data.”  
The thought of Data getting hurt distressed you immensely, and you found yourself putting a protective arm around him. Data himself appeared somewhat bewildered by the whole concept, and he glanced up at Geordi. “But Geordi- I have recently come to realize that I have… so much to live for.” He glanced back at you, a discreet, quick look, but it was enough to make your day. You felt a blush creep up your cheeks.  
“Data,” Riker interrupted, concerned. “Perhaps you’re overexerting yourself. You and Miss y/l/n are dismissed. You shouldn’t try to dwell on these thoughts.”  
“Yes, sir,” Data said quietly, standing and escorting you to the turbolift. As the doors closed on the many worried faces that were looking in at you and Data, you felt him slip an arm around you, pulling you closer to him. When you looked up at him, you found his expression stony, his eyes somewhat frightened. Something told you that, even though nothing had shown up yet, there would be horrible consequences to pay for your little experiment.


	15. Resist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You enjoy a thorough examination of Dr. Soong's handiwork, courtesy of Data's newfound confidence in your relationship.

The previous day’s conversation may have been alarming, but by the next morning, Data seemed to have regained his spirits. He entreated you to visit his old quarters with him- there was some work he wanted to get done on his computer. Once you arrived, he very solemnly kissed you on the cheek, and you kissed him back, amused at the sudden affection.   
“It has come to my attention that we have not followed through on our date to the holodeck yet,” Data announced, holding you in his arms and gazing fondly into your eyes. “I would like to have the opportunity to… as your species puts it, ‘romance’ you.”   
You giggled- a night being romanced by Data sounded like the best thing in the world. “Of course, Data,” you said warmly. “We’ll get you all dressed up, and we can go out to dinner. Maybe we can ask the holodeck to replicate Paris.” You took a second to imagine how handsome Data would look in a suit and blushed at the thought.  
Data pulled you close and kissed your forehead with much more tenderness than he’d ever exhibited before. “I truly understand now,” he murmured, a spellbound tone to his voice. “I understand the love songs that your species sing. I understand the poems they write, and I understand the passion they feel. You consume me, y/n; my passion for you almost hurts me in its intensity. I am now more connected with humanity than I had ever hoped to be.”  
Your heart was overflowing. You kissed him, hard, your lips intertwining harmoniously. Firmly in each other’s arms, you felt a euphoria you hadn’t ever experienced with another man. As you kissed him, you felt your anxieties about his fixation on death the day before melting away. All that was real was your love for Data, and his love for you, and… oh, dear heavens. This masterpiece of an android was such a good kisser he had to have been specially programmed for this- or, at least, very well-read on the subject of love-making.   
“Data,” you murmured after you broke the kiss, gazing into his eyes flirtatiously. “Did Dr. Soong intend to make you this attractive? Because you’re… oh, damn it, Data, you’re gorgeous.”  
You thought you saw a spark of lust in his golden eyes as he pulled you closer, licking his lips in the most delicious manner. “Do not be so quick to praise. You have not seen all of his handiwork,” Data said huskily, beginning to remove his uniform shirt very slowly. “However, I doubt you will find anything that does not reach your standards.”   
Your breath caught in your throat as the upper part of his uniform hit the floor. Chiseled, muscular, and pale white, he was a sight to behold. Dr. Soong had to have known how attractive his creation would be- Data was sculpted like a Greek god. “Oh, Data,” you breathed, flustered, stumbling backwards a little. “You didn’t really come here to get work done, did you?”  
Data chuckled under his breath. “I cannot deny that,” he said playfully, tilting his head to the side in that adorable way, fighting to keep the smirk off his face.   
Who knew that someone could be so cute but so seductive at the same time? You couldn’t resist. You advanced on him again, wrapping your arms around him once more and allowing him to press another kiss to your cheek. His skin felt warm to the touch, and the chiseled muscles beneath your fingertips were even better than a real man’s. “I was intending on serenading you first,” Data admitted, glancing back towards his violin. “However, I am pleased that that particular wooing technique was not required.”  
You had a suspicion he was teasing you, and you rolled your eyes at him, although part of you would have loved to see Data perform in order to ‘romance’ you. You were about to comment on this when he dropped his playful attitude and kissed you once more. “I love you, y/n,” he whispered in your ear, nibbling gently at your earlobe before he pulled away. “I thought… I thought that if we were to engage in… intimate actions, it may be better to do so away from Spot. She tends to become curious and investigate everything I do that is even slightly astray from my normal routine.”   
“I could imagine,” you laughed, leaning in to kiss him again. You were about to allow yourself to lose yourself in the sensation of his kiss again when you suddenly heard a low chuckle behind you.   
Q was lounging on Data’s couch, his arms lazily hooked around the back of his neck, smirking over at the two of you. “Look at the happy couple,” he said mockingly. “And when I say happy, I mean that quite literally. I suppose you’re enjoying your new emotions, my little android friend?”  
Data had quickly pulled his uniform shirt back on, stepping in front of you to shield you from the uninvited guest. “Q, I will be forced to alert security if you do not leave at once,” Data said warningly.  
Q sighed, rolling his eyes. “Oh, y/n, y/n, y/n, what did I tell you? This is your last chance to distance yourself from the robot before something terrible happens.”  
“Android,” Data corrected through a clenched jaw.  
“Q, what on earth are you even talking about?” you asked heatedly, poking your head around Data to see him. “Why are you so insistent on keeping us separate?”  
“Look, kid.” Q sat up, suddenly gravely serious. “I’m really trying to help you out. You’ll regret ever even considering this experiment. And you.” He rounded on Data. “Wasn’t the warning I sent you through your doctor enough? I thought that might give you at least a little cause for concern.”  
“So that was you,” Data breathed, gripping your arm tightly.   
“Of course it was me, who else could have done something so bold yet so ingenious?” Q was pacing now, worked up into a rage. “Look, Data, you were one of the only members on this ship that I could stand. Get away from all this before you sink to their level… and be warned, my robot friend- there is more at stake here than your dignity.” Q flickered, then faded completely before your eyes.  
You were breathing heavily. Data was still clutching your arm, obviously shaken by the experience.  
“Let’s get you back home,” you murmured, taking his hand. “I’ll give you time to think things over. I’m going to report this to the captain.”  
Data paused, then glanced over at you. “I would like you to know that there is nothing Q can do to jeopardize my fondness for you. There is nothing in this universe that could willingly take me away from you.”  
You were comforted by his words, but you were still worried. Once you’d managed to get him back to your quarters (where he cheered up significantly just by seeing Spot again), you hurried to the bridge and found that Captain Picard was about to go on break.   
“I’m sorry, Captain,” you panted, having run from your quarters to the turbolift. “I don’t mean to bother you when you’re about to clock out, but there’s another Q incident I need to report.”  
Picard, who had just risen from his chair when you arrived, looked you over and gave his uniform a sharp tug. “You seem badly shaken,” he said gently, guiding you back to the turbolift. Indeed, you were trembling. “Allow yourself to calm down first.”  
Ten minutes later, you found yourself in Picard’s quarters, sipping a hot cup of Earl Grey tea and listening to old classical music as the captain sat across from you and read quietly. You felt the comforting sensation of visiting your grandmother’s house; Picard seemed to have an aura of peace that followed him everywhere but was especially strong within his own home.   
“Feeling better?” he asked, glancing up from his book to check on you.   
You swallowed, taking a deep breath and closing your eyes. “Oh, Captain, even Data was frightened. Q tried to corner us in Data’s old quarters.”  
Alarmed, Picard leaned back and considered you. “Was he carrying the same doomsday message about Data’s experiment?”  
“Yes, but… it was more than that this time, sir. He seemed intent on keeping us separate. He said something terrible would happen if we didn’t distance ourselves from each other.”  
Picard tapped his fingers on the table thoughtfully. “Miss y/l/n… may I ask a rather personal question?”  
“Certainly, Captain.”  
“Are you and Data engaged in a romantic relationship?”  
You fought to keep the blush from your cheeks. “I-“  
“You see, Commander Riker speculated that to me, and you and Data have become quite close. I like to know when my senior officers are dating each other, purely to ensure that work situations don’t become messy.”  
“I- oh, Captain, it started a while ago. We didn’t want too many people to know, and I promise it’s not interfering in our work, and-“  
Picard held up a hand to stop you, a small smile on his face. “I understand, Miss y/l/n, please. You don’t have to defend yourself. I simply wanted to know all the facts on the situation. Q likes to become an active participant in situations that he finds odd- an android falling in love, for instance. This could very well be simple curiosity. It’s more than likely he’ll want to see the effect he can produce, create a little drama, make it more interesting. It’s odd, but that’s how he operates.”  
You bit your lip thoughtfully as you gazed down at your tea. Could that really be it? Could Q really just be pulling an elaborate prank? You had so many questions. “But why?” you asked slowly. “I don’t understand. Why is our relationship the one thing in the universe that he chooses to monitor?”  
“Because it’s so unpredictable, y/n,” Picard said warmly, smiling at you. “You have to admit it’s unconventional. An emotionless machine, a product of man’s genius, the epitome of scientific progression and passionless logic, overcoming his own programming to fall in love with a woman in an emotionally-inclined profession, a woman of art and culture and literature, a woman with vibrant passions and interests…” Picard trailed off, and it looked as though he was writing a romance novel in his mind. You cleared your throat, and he jumped, looking back at you. “Sorry. Forgive me, but I find it exceptionally romantic as well.”  
You couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s fine, Captain, I understand. I feel that way about it too.” You suddenly frowned in thought. “I suppose I have to wonder why he wasn’t so interested in Worf dating Deanna. That was perhaps just as unlikely.”  
Picard shrugged. “Perhaps. But Q has taken a special interest in Data. He feels that the two of them have a lot in common. I’m not convinced that Q is trying to communicate any sort of danger, y/n. I think he’s just in it for the kicks.”  
You sighed, leaning back and putting your head in your hands. “I don’t know, Captain. All I know is that if I caused him any harm, I’m always going to regret that night I said yes to him in Ten Forward.”  
“Ah, yes. That must have been the first time he confessed his love for you,” said Picard dreamily, staring out the window.  
“No!” you laughed. “That’s the night I told him I’d help him with his experiment.” You shook your head, amused at Picard’s daydreaming.   
“Oh- yes, of course.” You’d apparently pulled Picard’s attention away from his mentally-crafted romance novel. “I wouldn’t be concerned about that, Miss y/l/n. Q is interested in the unlikely and the improbable. Data feeling love certainly meets those requirements. My theory is that he enjoys the show and wants to be up close and personal to it.”  
“I wish he would enjoy a different show,” you muttered, putting down your cup of tea. “He should get into cat videos, like Data.”  
“Data likes cat videos?”  
“Data loves cat videos.” You paused. “Did Riker really guess that Data and I were dating?”  
“Well, Riker and Wesley. It seems that your students have been gossiping about it for days,” Picard said, raising his eyebrows at you.  
“How? We haven’t been acting any differently in public!”  
“Perhaps not, but Data is deeply devoted to you, and it shows.” Picard sighed, exasperated. “Besides, children will gossip about anything whether there’s evidence or not.”  
“There was hardly any evidence.”  
“All I can say is that Geordi wasn’t surprised at all when he heard the rumors, and he spends more time with Data than anybody on this ship, except, of course, for you.” Picard laughed, as though suddenly remembering something. “Worf said he knew something was off when Data skipped poker night.”  
You smiled. You remembered that night- you and Data had cuddled up on your sofa instead, batting Spot away and laughing at each other’s stupid jokes. Data was the cutest thing in the galaxy, and suddenly you realized that Q couldn’t stand between you- you wouldn’t let him. Maybe the captain was right. Maybe Q was like Spot- always poking his nose where he didn’t belong, messing up things that had been perfectly set up.   
You sighed, rising from your chair. “Well… thank you, Captain. For everything. I suppose I’ll have to explain all this to Geordi the next time I see him.”  
Picard laughed heartily. “He’s your boyfriend’s best friend, Miss y/l/n, you won’t have long to wait.”  
You rolled your eyes, smiling to yourself as you left the captain’s quarters.


	16. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Data evaluate your current situation; you begin to realize that the android is not functioning within normal parameters.

After a particularly rousing discussion on Bram Stoker’s Dracula, you were sad to see your students leave for the day. You had made every attempt possible since the Q incident of the previous day to throw yourself into your work and focus purely on your teaching. Still, when the last student walked out the door, the thoughts about Data started up again. You usually stayed in your classroom for at least half an hour after class let out, just in case anyone had questions or needed to speak to you. That day, you found yourself unable to resist the temptation to hurry back to your quarters and check on Data.  
Your heart stopped beating momentarily when you opened the door and were confronted with your empty living room. “Data?” you called out uncertainly, advancing forward.  
To your relief, the android showed up in the doorway to your bedroom. “Hello, y/n,” he greeted you.  
“Data, what were you doing in my bedroom?” you asked, setting your papers down on the table.  
“I was attempting to sleep. Humans often use sleep as a method of dulling intense emotions- for example, my fear of Q. I was under the impression that it might calm my anxieties and offer me a sense of renewal and clarity. However, I had forgotten that I am an android, and androids do not sleep. Therefore, I engaged in ‘resting’, as your species calls it.”  
“Well, how did the resting go?” you asked, petting Spot as she came to greet you.  
“Rather inadequately, I must say.” Data sat down on the couch, and you sat beside him. “I hope you do not mind my using your bed.”  
You smirked a little, glancing up at him. “If Q hadn’t interrupted us yesterday, you would have used my bed a lot sooner. I never got the chance to tell you what I thought, but I have to say I maintain my high opinion of Dr. Soong’s handiwork.”  
Data smiled, glancing down almost bashfully. “It was as though Q picked the least convenient time to intrude.”  
That reminded you of your conversation with the captain. You explained Picard’s theory to Data, that Q simply wanted to make himself a part of the drama. Data tilted his head to the side pensively at this, considering it deeply. “I suppose that would make some sense. After all, I am quite an advanced piece of machinery, possibly the first machine to experience emotions. As an android, I was already of great interest to Q; I suppose my being in love makes me more so. I would be relieved to learn that that was the explanation behind Q’s interference.”  
This reassured you. “Well… so many of the crew are gossiping about us for the same reason. Even though Q is more powerful than us, he’s proven to still have a very human ego and an insatiable curiosity about it. I really hope Picard is right. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”  
Data smiled. “I find the petty gossip most intriguing. It is interesting how fast the rumors are circulating, and how outlandish some of them have become. However, some have rightfully suggested that we are in a romantic relationship.”  
You sighed, nodding slowly. “And Q would have picked up on it. But what I still don’t understand is what he did to Beverley. Is he really so desperately interested in creating drama and keeping us apart that he would somehow mind-control the ship’s doctor? Is he trying to create some sort of Romeo and Juliet situation?” You paused. “Actually, that sounds like something Deanna’s mother would do,” you added, laughing to yourself.  
At this, Data perked up. “They are not so different. If it is something Deanna’s mother would do, it is not unlikely that Q would do the same. He does enjoy juvenile drama and bickering, after all.”  
Although you were slightly reassured, you still had a lingering feeling of dread that Q’s warning had been genuine. You had half a mind to get Worf to stand guard outside your quarters all night. Still, you didn’t want Data to worry, so you offered him a tight-lipped smile and went to get some tea to calm your nerves.  
“You are still anxious,” Data observed when you sat back down.  
“I suppose,” you murmured, taking a sip.  
Data put his hand on your shoulder gently. “Y/n, you have taught me more than I thought I could ever learn. I am entirely committed to us, and to our relationship. I will reiterate what I told you earlier; there is absolutely nothing in the universe that Q can do to make me stop loving you. I will do whatever I have to in order to keep us together, and I know that you will do the same.”  
How did that android always manage to melt your heart? You smiled and took his hand. “Data, I’ve known that you would stick by me ever since that night I got drunk and you reprimanded me for it the next morning. I fully expected you to turn around and walk out of my life, but you stayed. Not only that, but you convinced me not to drink alcohol again,” you added, chuckling.  
Data shrugged modestly. “You did not partake in alcohol very much in the first place.”  
You laughed, kissing him softly. “It doesn’t matter. You’re right. Q can’t tear us apart now that we’ve come so far.”  
There was lingering doubt in your mind, however, and you kept a close watch on Data over the next few days. To everyone’s surprise, his usual diligence and work ethic was receding in nearly all of his tasks (except, of course, taking care of Spot- she wouldn’t tolerate being neglected). As much as you wanted to believe that everything was fine, the evidence to the contrary was becoming clearer and clearer, and you feared for your boyfriend.   
You found yourself suddenly focused on security, ensuring that everything around you was normal. When you and Data went to Ten Forward, you were glancing around, ensuring that Q hadn’t possessed anyone like he had to Beverley, and on your date to the holodeck, you found yourself half-expecting Q to interrupt the tender embraces that you and Data were sharing. The more Data seemed to speculate on death and mortality, the more your anxiety increased, and so you spent the next few weeks in a state of fretful paranoia.   
\------------------------------------------------  
I apologize for the hiatus! Thank you guys for sticking with me :)


	17. Uninvited Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your concerns about Data's transformation are beginning to come to the light, and it appears that Geordi is ready to act on them.

“And you’re sure he isn’t… overcome with emotion? Perhaps it’s too much for him to take, being in love.”  
You sighed, shaking your head silently. Geordi La Forge nodded thoughtfully, toying with the pen on your desk. He’d dropped by after your last lesson, inquiring after the cause behind Data’s sudden decrease in productivity. You felt comfortable confiding in him, though you had to admit it was hard. You drew in a shaky breath and elaborated on your nonverbal answer.  
“No, he’s… quite himself. He’s the most rational lover I think anyone could ask for. He’s established a perfect balance between passion and reason, I think. But sometimes… he feels physical pain. A headache, for instance.”  
“Sounds like it might warrant a physical examination,” Geordi mused, cocking his head to the side. “I suppose something in him must have physically changed, some chemicals must have shifted around, if he is truly experiencing emotion.” He glanced up, and through his artificial sight, must have somehow detected the distress on your face. “It’ll all be okay, y/n. It’s not a huge deal, I promise. It’s just a little decrease in productivity, that’s all. It’s not life or death, I promise.” He paused, hesitantly. “In fact, you’ve done a lot of good for Data.”  
“You really think so?” you asked quietly, leaning back in your chair somewhat bashfully.  
“Yeah.” Geordi smiled gently. “He’s already worrying about what to get you for your anniversary, and you two only started dating about a month ago. He cares for you, and it’s made him happy.”  
You smiled, about to respond, when you heard your classroom door open. “Hello, Geordi,” you heard Data say cheerfully.  
Startled, Geordi jumped and turned to face his friend. “Hi, Data,” he replied guardedly. “How was your duty on the bridge?”  
“It went quite well, thank you. May I inquire the reason for your presence?” Data clearly didn’t suspect anything; it was a friendly question, directed in a curious manner. Geordi glanced at you before concocting a quick lie.  
“I was helping y/n make lesson plans. I’m somewhat of an expert on Dracula, believe it or not.”  
You relaxed. Data seemed to believe it, and you didn’t want him to know that you were worried about him. He’d been so joyful lately, aside from the occasional complaint of a headache or pain in his throat. You didn’t want to ruin his mood, certainly not based off of your unestablished fears. “Would you like to help as well, Data?” you asked, pulling up the file for your lesson plans. He nodded, and you were soothed. It would be such a stress-reliever to spend time with two of your favorite people, and you knew that Geordi really did have good background knowledge of Dracula. The three of you could really get a lot done-  
“My, it’s an outright congregation in here.” You groaned internally when the classroom door opened once more, disrupting your peace, but straightened up in your seat once you realized it was the captain, followed by Worf. “I’m sorry to break up the party.”  
“That’s alright, Captain. What’s going on?” Geordi said, looking somewhat anxious. Worf was stone-faced, as usual; there was no information to be gathered from his facial expression. Picard did look somewhat concerned, and you became worried.   
“Well… I’m afraid we have a hooligan in our midst,” Picard said cryptically. Behind him, Worf almost unperceptively rolled his eyes.   
“Sir?” Data asked, tilting his head to the side.   
“He means that there have been several reports of Q appearing around the ship,” Worf said bluntly.   
You and Data exchanged glances, and it scared you to see the fear in the android’s golden eyes. You hated to see him afraid, and you hated the thought that Q was still monitoring your relationship.   
Data paced around the desk to your side and stood beside your chair, putting an arm around your shoulder. You melted at the comforting gesture, and despite your fears, you felt calmer. It was such a natural part of him now, this romantic side that always seemed to know exactly what you needed. “What do you recommend, Captain?” he asked, squeezing your shoulder gently.  
“I’m at a loss, Data.” Picard observed the pair of you, crossing his arms in concern. “I’ll certainly let you know once I’ve come across any insight. For the moment, all we can do is wait until he’s appeared again and perhaps imprison him until he lets us in on his motivations. Worf has the entire security team on alert, and they’re all stationed at high-risk points throughout the ship. Worf himself has elected to stay with you, y/n, as a personal bodyguard.”  
“Thank you, Worf,” you said, smiling warmly at him. He simply grunted, seemingly embarrassed. Your classroom door once again opened, and you sighed; if any more uninvited guests came in, your classroom might as well become the new Ten Forward.   
Speaking of Ten Forward, its owner came strolling in just then. Guinan halted once she saw the crowd, and, smiling, addressed you. “I suppose you’re awfully popular now, Miss y/l/n.”  
You hadn’t talked too much to Guinan before, but you knew that she was close with Data and even closer with Captain Picard. Beside you, Data smiled at her, and his evident fondness for the woman made you trust her.   
“I suppose so,” you replied, smiling back. “I couldn’t have gathered more people here if I sent out invitations.”  
“I hope you don’t mind my intrusion.” Guinan glided further into the room, and you gauged everyone’s reactions; Data looked delighted, and perhaps a little comforted, to see her; Geordi simply looked amused; both Worf and Picard looked confused and slightly irritated. “Data, I’ve got a new drink that you might want to try later on.” She turned to address the rest of the room. “Data has become a bit of a taste-tester for me now that he’s developed preferences. He’s really enjoying experimenting.” She smiled, oblivious to the incredulous looks she was getting from Worf and Picard, and she seated herself at one of your student’s desks.   
“The one last night was particularly excellent,” Data responded enthusiastically. “I found the amount of fructose to be carefully chosen and…”  
Data continued his assessment, but you stopped paying attention, focusing on the congregation that had gathered in your classroom. “Maybe… we can all move to my quarters?” you ventured hesitantly, glancing at the captain.  
Picard sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he exhaled. “Miss y/l/n, we’ve intruded on you too much for one day. Guinan and I will take our leave, and Worf will stand guard outside the door.”  
“I’ll get out of here as well,” Geordi said, standing briskly. “I’m hungry as a bear. I’ll see you two later.”  
The crowd trooped out; Guinan and Picard were the last to leave, and you caught the tail end of their conversation as they vacated your room.  
“-came here to find you, Q’s onto something…” Guinan was saying, and it piqued your curiosity. You had half a mind to follow along and spy until you remembered Worf was right outside the door.  
“I have been considering trying to get into contact with my brother, Lore,” said Data. Somehow, this information didn’t surprise you any more than anything else had that day, and you leaned tiredly back into your chair, resigned to the insanity of the situation.  
“Why’s that?” you asked, more for something to say than for the purpose of knowing his reasoning.  
“Lore has dealt with emotion before, but he was specifically manufactured so that he could experience emotional stimulation. I, however, was not built for this purpose. I would like to understand his construction in order to understand how my own might be altered after our experiment,” Data explained, seating himself across from you.   
You admired him once more; the authoritative manner in which he conducted himself, the angled features of his face, the daintiness of the pale skin. You wondered if he had the same concerns you did about his physical pains. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to get into contact with Lore,” you said softly.  
He was about to respond before there was another knock at your door. You buried your head in your arms, irritated. Why couldn’t you just get a moment alone with Data? Just one tiny moment? Sensing your irritation, Data put a hand gently over yours.  
“Identify yourself,” he demanded of the knocker.  
“Captain Picard has come back to see you, Commander,” Worf responded. You’d almost forgotten he was standing guard outside.  
“Come in,” you said reluctantly, giving Data’s hand one last squeeze before you let go.  
Picard poked his head in. “Sorry to intrude again. I thought I’d pass on what Guinan wanted to tell me. She believes that Q is delivering a legitimate warning.”  
“I refuse to acknowledge that particular belief system,” Data said, and, despite the situation, you had to choke back laughter.  
“Data.” Picard entered the room- internally, you screamed, wishing only to be left alone with your android- and put a comforting hand on Data’s shoulder. “I trust Guinan. She’s never steered me wrong. All I’m asking is that both of you reconsider the approach you’re taking.”  
“I realize that. And I replied that I refused to acknowledge her beliefs,” Data responded, almost aggressively this time. Captain Picard retreated back towards the door, holding his hands out as one might to discourage a mad dog from coming closer.  
“I apologize, Commander, I didn’t mean to anger you-“  
“I told you I should have been the one to tell him.” Geordi entered the room again as well, and you wanted to throw something. “I’ve been pushing for a physical examination for weeks now.”  
Calmer now, Data stood. “I will agree to a physical examination,” he said quietly. “I apologize for my anger, Captain.”  
There was a moment of silence, a moment for you to snatch another look at Data. He was so achingly handsome, the way his golden eyes seemed to penetrate everything they came into contact with, the way he stood, noble and peaceful. You bit your lip, partly relieved that he’d agreed but partly concerned for the results.  
As the silence continued, Data furrowed his brows, tilting his head to the side. “Was that not your desired response from me?”  
Geordi glanced over at you, and you knew that you were both sharing the same thought: we’re afraid of what we might find. If the emotions had been physically impacting his system, then you knew it would break your heart to find out. Picard cleared his throat, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck, and Data raised his eyebrows, waiting for a reaction from the three of you.   
“Captain?” Data said again, stepping in Picard’s direction.  
“Of course, Data,” Picard said hurriedly. “I was not expecting you to agree so readily. When shall we proceed?”  
Pensively, Data turned to you, and you caught his golden eyes, held onto the gaze he gave you. Ever since he’d confessed his love, he looked at you so adoringly; you didn’t want to know what might happen after the examination.   
Data turned back to the captain. “I do not see…” he paused, glancing back at you, before returning his attention to Picard. “I do not see the purpose of delaying my examination. If Geordi is ready, I believe that we should proceed right now.”


	18. Lows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You resign yourself to the possibilities of Data's procedure.

You stood nervously beside Dr. Beverley Crusher, resisting the temptation to pace around sickbay.   
“Y/n,” Beverley said soothingly, putting a calming hand on your shoulder. “Please try to relax. Geordi and I have teamed up to do operations on Data before. You trust me, don’t you?”  
Of course you did. Beverley was the finest doctor in all of Starfleet, and Geordi was the best engineer. Data was in extremely good hands. Still, you were cautious. “I wouldn’t doubt you, Beverley,” you said quietly.  
“Good.” Beverley smiled reassuringly. “At the very least, be happy that it’s me performing this examination and not my predecessor.”  
You shuddered, remembering Dr. Katherine Pulaski’s brief reign of terror during Beverley’s absence. Although you hadn’t known Data back then, you still noticed her blatant disrespect towards him, and you and Deanna had cringed every time you saw her approaching. You remembered catching flashes of her blue uniform and instantly taking note of your surroundings, making sure Data wasn’t near her.   
After a few more moments of waiting, Worf came in, glancing behind him. “Data and Geordi are nearly ready for the procedure, Doctor,” he informed her.  
“Wonderful. Thank you, Worf,” she said calmly, gesturing to the nurse beside her to prepare the surgical tools. You glanced back towards Worf and found him gazing (somewhat sympathetically?) at you.   
“Miss y/l/n, please stop worrying,” Worf grunted. “No matter what we find, we’ll be getting to the root of the problem, and that’s what matters.”  
A surprisingly comprehensive speech from your Klingon bodyguard, you thought appreciatively. Still, it didn’t change what was about to happen. Butterflies threatened to devour your stomach when Geordi entered the room, wheeling an unconscious Data in a stretcher in front of him. He caught your eye and smiled softly.   
“I know you’re scared. So am I.” He squeezed your shoulder. “But I think it’ll be fine. I have a funny feeling everything will work out.”  
You bite your lip, closing your eyes and forcing yourself to take in a deep breath. Geordi and Beverley were the two most capable people who you could possibly imagine doing the operation. You glanced down at your boyfriend, taking his lifeless hand in yours and gazing down onto the angled features of his face, his eyes closed in a peaceful imitation of sleep; wondering briefly if he was able to dream, you squeezed his hand before you released it, resigning yourself to fate. You had to agree with Geordi. There was a funny feeling of peace, an unusual sensation of an incomplete, bittersweet resolution, one brought about by the operation.   
You traced the synthetic skin of Data’s forearm as Beverley and her nurse prepared the surgical tools. Although Data did not have internal organs, the traditional surgeon’s tools were still helpful to Geordi when he was attempting to dismantle Data’s “brain”. You longed suddenly for the comfort of golden eyes fixated lovingly on you, for his lips on yours, his voice whispering soft encouragement into your ear. Would the examination discover anything that could put these daily reassurances at risk?  
They had been wonderful moments, you reminded yourself, but all highs must have their lows. All romances must have their grounding point, the point at which the fantasy fades and reality intrudes once more, and it appeared that you had reached it. If emotions were physically destroying Data’s infrastructure, there wasn’t much to be done.  
“Y/n, why don’t you wait in the other room?” Beverley suggested, clearly sensing your fears. “It will be easier to distract yourself, and you won’t have to watch.”  
It was a reasonable stipulation, of course, one that you should have thought of in the first place. However, you weren’t thinking rationally at the moment, and you wandered out of the room in a daze, sitting down in the waiting area across from Wesley. He glanced up, startled.  
“Oh, hi, Miss y/l/n. That’s so funny, I was actually just doing the reading for your class,” Wesley said brightly, holding up his copy of Dracula. “But what’s up with Data? I saw Geordi bringing him in.”  
You sighed, taking a deep breath, and trying to remind yourself that you were away from the procedure. This was a much more laid-back environment; medical staff occasionally crossing the room to put away tools, the table in front of you littered with Wesley’s schoolwork, Wesley himself sitting across from you with his feet propped up casually. There was nothing to be feared, and yet you still felt sick with worry.  
“We’re…” You bit back a groan. Because of your position, you knew you would be forced to make up a fake, positive response, be relentlessly happy as all teachers should appear to their students. However, Wesley had become a friend to you, and you looked forward to when he was finished with his schooling so that you didn’t have to sugarcoat everything to him anymore. “We’re just making sure that Data’s new emotions aren’t having any negative side effects, Wesley. It’s very routine, and it shouldn’t take long. I’m just waiting to make sure everything goes well.”  
“Oh.” Wesley nodded, obviously having been fooled by your bluff. “Sounds pretty boring. Hey, what did you say the symbolism behind Lucy’s multiple suitors is again?”  
Thank the heavens, a distraction, and a wonderful one at that. You immersed yourself into Stoker’s world and essentially gave Wesley a mini lecture, which he actually seemed quite interested in, asking questions and providing his own commentary. As the conversation progressed, you couldn’t help but wonder if you should bring Spot to see Data once he’d woken from surgery, but you decided the finnicky cat wouldn’t be amused by the change in location. Still, it would be a comfort to Data… you shook yourself out of this train of thought, reminding yourself that Spot was very much a creature of habit not accustomed to visiting her owner in sickbay.   
“So… people have been reporting appearances of Q,” Wesley said suddenly, glancing over at you carefully.  
“I’ve heard,” you returned softly, absent-mindedly flipping through Wesley’s notes.   
“What do you suppose he’s doing?” Wesley asked, curiosity evidently getting the best of him.  
You paused to consider this. By all accounts, Q was trying to deliver a warning, yet he also seemed to take some sort of sadistic pleasure in causing you trouble. His lingering around the ship would suggest an eagerness to watch the proceedings- perhaps only he knew what the outcome of the procedure would be.  
“I’m not sure, Wesley,” you sighed, your veneer of positivity dropping. “I just don’t know.”  
At that moment, Worf stepped out of the operating room, his face grimly inexpressive. You sensed a sort of primal aggression from the Klingon, one that he usually hid well. “It is done,” he said, beckoning to you, and you can’t help but note the discontent in his voice. Your heart skipped a beat- Data’s fate had been determined, and judging by Worf’s behavior, the results were nowhere near what anyone wanted them to be.


End file.
